Fifty Shades of a Youko
by Mapperson722
Summary: Youko has been forced to stay in the Human world and has to get his kicks somewhere, right... well he has found a way. This is humorous and sexy twist to our favorite lovers that will leave you breathless and waiting for more. This is a Yaoi story. Boy/Boy, don't like, then don't read. This fic contains all Kurama/Hiei pairings only. Want other characters, go somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Once again I have to ensure you that I DO NOT own any of the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I will only be using characters from the show therefore you will know everyone that you meet along the way. This story line is my own... it does kinda go along the lines of Fifty Shades of Grey but there is no connection. Kurama is just a kinky fox that has an appetite for the rougher side of desires. Hope that you all enjoy my twisted fantasy that will unfold. Ladies and Gents... I give you... Fifty Shades of Youko...**_

))_))_

Kurama sighed heavily as he sat behind his desk. He hated Thursdays... to him they always seemed to drag on forever. He just wanted to go home and sleep the day away... however sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. He was a darker man than most people knew about. Only a very select few knew about his life beyond the workplace. His mother seen him as a very successful businessman. She just wished that he would settle down and give her the grandchildren that she wanted before she died. However, Shiori did not know that the only reason that she DIDN'T have grandchildren was simply because the youko inside of her son was only attracted to men. Kurama had tried to have a relationship with women but they never ever seemed to last more than a week. The females of the world, both Human and Demon, seemed to bore him too easily. Men however, they were the challenge that the youko beneath the mask seemed to crave.

"Mr. Minamino," a voice called lightly as Kurama sat brooding about the day lasting forever.

Kurama looked up at his secretary, Botan. She was tall and fiery and very good at her job. That is why Kurama requested Koenma to let him borrow her during the weekdays and promised to let her home by four each day so that she could tend to her other duties in the Demon world. Kurama cleared his thoughts about his activities that he would rather be doing and waved Botan into his office.

"What can I do for you?" Kurama asked and picked up a few documents that were littering his desk.

"There is something that I would like to ask you about the meetings tomorrow," she asked as she walked in and placed an envelope on the desk in front of him. "Are you sure that you want to decline the offer to fuse the company with Biotech? I have been doing the research that you requested and I thought that it would be a good acquisition to the company."

Kurama nodded softly as he picked up the file that she had brought him. "I have been considering what it would mean for the company, Botan and I'm just not convinced that it is the direction that I want my company to go. I understand that they are the leading industry for helping wounded veterans regain use of amputated limbs, but they are using robotics AND biology to do it. You can't have it both ways, in my opinion. There isn't enough evidence that can prove that both robotics and a steady stream of uncertain drugs can help people in the future. I can see it on a short term level, but they haven't provided any information to the success of their researches ten or twenty years down the line. I cannot simply take a chance with something like this. I cannot, and I will not."

Botan hadn't thought of things like that and nodded to her boss. He always was three steps ahead of the rest of them anyways so what did she know. For all she knew, her boss was simply curious as to what the company was about. However, Kurama never sat up meetings on a Friday... and she had been working for him nonstop for three years and not once had he ever sat up a meeting on a Friday. He hated meetings and that was just that, he did them only for the company. He was constantly in meetings of some sorts and the company grew because of them, but the meetings were just his way of making a day fly by and that was the only thing that she knew to be true. Botan excused herself for lunch and asked if he would like anything while she was out.

"No thanks, Botan," Kurama said as he stood up from his comfy chair behind the large mahogany desk. "I think I will head out for lunch myself today."

Botan smiled as the boss of the company walked out of the office to enjoy a quiet lunch away from work. It was odd but she loved it when he went out for lunch, considering that usually meant that she could be a little late herself and not get in trouble for it. She walked out of the office building that was Minamino Enterprises and headed to her favorite little coffee shop for lunch.

Kurama smiled mischievously as he walked away from the building. He normally would have his lunch at the office in order to get more work done, but he ignored his hard working lifestyle for a while and headed off to a place that he knew could benefit him in greater ways than work ever could. There was a part of town that hardly anyone knew who he was, and no one ever asked any questions to anyone that came there. It was more commonly referred to as the shady part of town and not many people actually knew what really went on down there. People only seen the prostitutes that lined the alley ways and the rumors of the serious gang bangers and drugs that went around, but that was only the outside. There was a specific building that Kurama knew about and it was simply called "Temptations". Kurama had been there before and the owner of the joint knew him well. As he walked up the steps of the building he smiled lightly. This is what he preferred to do with his time. He opened the door and walked into the tall building that smelled of burning incense.

"Well, well," a tall woman said from behind the counter to his left. "Look what the cat dragged in. Darling it has been too long."

"Hello, Ruka," Kurama smiled at the demon woman standing there. He knew her very well indeed. He knew exactly what type of business she ran and she knew that he rather enjoyed it.

"What can I do for ya, hun?" she asked as she hopped up and sat on the counter. "A quick fix, or a long term deal?"

"Depends," Kurama said as he shed his jacket and draped it over his arm. "What's on the menu?"

Ruka smiled darkly and reached behind her to a large binder that held many pages, so many pages in fact that it seemed that a single page more would destroy the binder's seams. She placed the large book on her lap and opened it up. She had faced it his way and started to flip the pages until Kurama smiled lightly at the selection.

"If nothing here suits your fancy," Ruka said as she pointed over her shoulder to another room. "There is always the browsing option. There are a few that are unoccupied right now. A few that I am sure that you will like."

"Thank you, Ruka," Kurama said before walking into the other room that was hidden by a curtain. Kurama focused his eyes as the black lights that surrounded the room changed the color hues of the world. He walked further into the room and seen several clients with the workers of the building.

With a quick inhale of the smells that surrounded him, Kurama felt his tensions ease out of him. This was more like it. The men, the sex, and the not having to stay very long. He liked Ruka's business frame of mind. Give the gents exactly what they want... an escape from everyday life, by giving them the fantasy of a quick relationship that will always end on good terms. A darker place than the real world beyond the doors of Temptations, a place where the sex was always good, and the long term affairs were hidden by a veil of mystery. Kurama had discovered this place by accident, but now that he was a valued customer, he didn't regret coming to the wrong address all those years ago. He had had many good times here, and some that had blossomed into longer arrangements with a few of the male workers here. There were both genders running around the room, half naked. As said before, Kurama preferred the men.

Suddenly, a young man caught Kurama's eye. He was sitting at the inside bar with a glass of what looked like whiskey. He seemed to be having as bad of day as he was and the curious fox decided to join the man at the bar. A young barkeep asked what he wanted and his order was given. The young man glanced his way and Kurama got a good look at the young man's face. He WAS indeed young, with gorgeous red eyes and a cute button nose. He wasn't familiar with the young man, he must be new here.

Ruka had come into the room and several of the workers mewed with delight. She spotted Kurama at the bar with her youngest employee. She bit her lip and thought of warning the fox that he was biting off more than he could chew with that one, but decided against it. The Youko knew what kind of people she employed. If he was up for the challenge that the young man had to offer, then by all means, go for it. After a few rounds, Ruka disappeared back into the front room and the atmosphere returned to the desires of others. Kurama looked over the young man out of the corner of his eye. He was very appealing to look at, short but not too short, short spiked black hair with a white burst to form his bangs. He noticed a black dragon tattoo that covered the majority of his arm and smiled. He looked like he was fit, fit enough to work here at least. Kurama drank his own bourbon and pondered the idea.

"Are you going to sit there and stare, or what?" the young man beside him asked impatiently.

Kurama blinked, had he really been caught staring... he thought that his long hair was hiding that simple truth. Kurama looked over at him questioningly and seen those red eyes focused on him. "What do you mean staring?"

The young man chuckled and pointed to the mirror behind the barkeep who was drying a shot glass with a cloth. Kurama looked and sure enough he could see clearly his own reflection and smirked lightly. "The long hair would do you good, as long as you aren't sitting right in front of a mirror that both of us can see out of."

Kurama chuckled again and then turned to face the smaller demon fully. "Very well, my name is Kurama. What's yours?"

The young man seemed to hesitate as if he was wondering if getting involved was a good idea or not. He chose the latter, for he smiled lightly. "My name is Hiei."

Kurama relished in his soft voice and sighed lightly. "That is an interesting name, certainly not human."

Hiei blinked and looked at the man next to him. "How did you..."

Kurama smiled. "It seems that I am not the only one who chooses to walk between the worlds."

Hiei looked down at his cup. "It's not a matter of choice... I got in trouble with Koenma and as my punishment for killing a few humans I am forced to reside with them."

"Ah, Koenma," Kurama flinched at the mention of the King of the Demon world. "You... know him well?"

"Not really," Hiei said and looked at him. "But I have a feeling that you know him better than I do."

Kurama looked down at his bourbon, what the hell... how could he possibly know that... Kurama shook his head. "Not as well as one cares to admit. But I too got in trouble with him. Of course, I worked my ass off to get back in his good graces to go back home, but that isn't what he had planned."

"Forced to stay here," Hiei seemed to be reading his mind and then a thought crossed Kurama's mind. This could really become interesting. This young man was enticing, and the thought of a greater challenge ahead excited the fox within.

"I have a proposition for you," Kurama said and turned to look at the young man next to him. Hiei looked at him and frowned lightly before asking what type of proposition that he had in mind. "One that could benefit us both. Want to hear more?"

Hiei thought about this for a second and then stood up. He nodded to a private booth at a table in the corner. Once they both had settled and the barkeep had refilled their drinks, Hiei looked across the table at the man and nodded. "Alright, fox, let's hear what you have to say."

Kurama blinked as he heard Hiei call him a fox. Was he referring to his good looks... but Hiei shook his head as soon as Kurama thought it. Kurama frowned as Hiei smirked. "First off, get out of my head."

Hiei smirked and leaned back. "No promises on that. Can't help it."

Kurama sighed lightly and shook his head. Just his luck... the first man to present a nice welcomed challenge had a few extra challenges of his own. Kurama shook his head again. "Very well, at least try."

"Fine," Hiei said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

The movement gave Kurama a full view of his abs and the sight aroused the naughty fox within. Kurama swallowed lightly and looked Hiei in the eye. "I am not one to have a quicky sort of relationship. I come here looking for ones that are willing to have a little extra fun. As my personal play-toys. Does that seem like something that you would be willing to do?"

Hiei blinked for he hadn't seen that bold of a statement and question to come from the seemingly shy man in front of him. He thought about the implications in the statement... the fox's personal play thing? The question had merit. For it would get him out of these mindless relations that he got while he was here. He looked over the man and set his jaw.

"How far are you willing to go with this, Kurama?" Hiei asked. "If you are looking for someone that will bend to your every whim, then you are barking up the wrong tree. That is not my thing."

Kurama smiled. "I do not care for a submissive partner. I love a challenge. And you are the type of challenge that entices me more than any other."

"How am I a challenge?" Hiei asked with a laugh. "I simply said that I will not bend to the every command of another."

"That is where the challenge lies," Kurama said darkly. "Because by the time that I am through with you... you WILL be willing to do obey my every command."

"So the challenge is to turn a non-submissive into a full blown submissive," Hiei stated bluntly.

"Sort of," Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "However, do not get me wrong, I like non-submissive people. I like the challenge of making them realize that if the goods are there, then they will be willing to do whatever that partner asks of them."

Hiei frowned. "That will never happen."

"I have heard that before," Kurama warned him. "And every single time, the end came when they DID do everything I said. But I believe it will be different with you. You seem to be more convinced than the others and that is the true challenge in which I seek."

Hiei looked at Kurama and smirked. "What exactly does this do for me? I have only heard how it will benefit you."

Kurama smiled. "I will set you up in an apartment next to mine, I will pay you better than what you earn here, and you will have my entire dedications as long as you wish to remain in my contract."

Hiei looked at the light brown liquor that swished in the shot glass as he twirled it between his fingers. He had never had a deal with so many perks. Never had he been paid outside of his contract with Ruka. This man was willing to pay him more than what she did. He obviously knew what the workers around here made and to a human that seemed like a lot of money. But to this one, money didn't seem to be a factor in this arrangement. Hiei pondered the idea of what the fox meant by his dedications and the idea of having this man as a temporary partner seemed to motivate him to speak.

"How long do these contracts of yours last?" Hiei asked.

"As long as you wish," Kurama said knowing that he had the little demon eating from the palm of his hand. "The contract benefits you more than it would benefit me. Should you wish to terminate the contract, you will be paid a fee to keep your mouth shut about what had gone on during our business and you would keep anything that you have acquired during your stay."

Hiei liked the sound of that. He knew that the fox had more to it than that, but Hiei was willing to take a leap of faith here. He was starting to tire of the faces that came here and that is why he chose to sit at the bar alone instead of mingle with the clients. This man was offering him something new and it did sound enticing to him. Hiei looked up into the green eyes that were watching him closely. Hiei took a moment to gather his strength that seemed to disappear suddenly and nodded to the redhead across from him.

"Deal," Hiei said and shook hands with the man across from him.

Kurama smiled darkly as he handed Hiei a business card and began to stand. "I must return to work. Come to the address on the back at seven tonight, and do not be late. I hate it when people are late."

He stood up and walked out of the murky building, giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the blinding rays of the sun. With a new found pep in his step, Kurama walked back to the tall silvery building that was his own and instead of waiting for the elevator, he took to the stairs. Several of the employes thought it odd that Kurama would take the stairs but didn't question his actions. He seemed to be in a good mood, and no one dared make that mood change for the worst. Once he reached the thirty eighth floor he walked into his office and sat at his desk. There were a few things that he needed to plan before his new friend joined him later that evening. He looked at the little anniversary clock on the corner of his desk and seen that he only had four hours before his newest adventure would begin. Calling off the two meetings that were scheduled that afternoon, Kurama began to make a few calls to several of his contacts, and one of them was to his private attorney. He asked the man on the other line to draw up the usual contract that was normal for these types of calls and asked that a new stipulation was added to the contract. With his new contract being drawn up, he leaned back and made several more calls. Each one went the way he had planned and by the time that he was through with his calls he looked at the clock and seen that it was almost five. He had a firm rule at his company... NO ONE worked after five. Botan was the lucky one and was always out of there by four and he had once even considered that himself but knew that he simply couldn't do that. He shrugged his shoulders and turned out the lights to his office. Now that the preparations were started, he had a few things to do at home and only two hours to do it in. His mood didn't seem to bother the people that he worked with, they actually like to see the boss with an added spring in is step. That usually meant that they were getting off early, but that never seemed likely considering Kurama was always the last one out of the building.

Kurama smiled to his doorman as he came to his own apartment building. There was a realtor waiting there for him and he smiled lightly as the young woman handed him the keys to the new apartment that he had requested. She thought it off that Kurama would ask for the empty apartment down the hall from his own, but Kurama had assured her that it was only temporary, for a friend was in town and he didn't know how long that friend would stay. She shrugged off the oddness of the new purchase but that ten percent bonus helped her ease her curiosity. Kurama walked up the stairs to the fourth floor of the building and stopped at his door. He had pulled the spare key from the set that the realtor had given him and had put it on his own keyring. He unlocked his door and walked inside. The thoughts of the evening seemed to make the fox smile more than he had wanted but that was going to benefit the younger man that would come soon. He shrugged out of his jacket and sat the two sets of keys on the cabinet that was across from the door. He then went about making the necessary preparations until the young man arrived.

))_))_

The end of chapter One. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. There is a lot more to come so please be patient with me. Please give me your comments and reviews. Until next time, I bid you all adieu.


	2. Chapter 2: Building One's Trust

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I own the plot and the story line and that is it. It may sound like Fifty Shades of Grey but I swear, it has absolutely no connection of any kind. So for my faithful readers and those that are waiting patiently for the next installment, I give you Chapter Two! Enjoy... **_

))_))_

Kurama looked at the clock that rested on the mantle above the blazing fire. It was ten minutes to seven and he was curious if Hiei was going to show up and if he did, would he sign the contract that bound the little demon to him until Hiei wished to call it off? But almost as soon as he thought that Hiei might not show, a soft knock came at the door. It was 6:52 and Kurama smiled. He had told Hiei not to be late, and so the little demon decided to be early. That was good to know that one simple request had been followed. And they hadn't even started yet. Kurama pulled open the door and looked down at the young man standing there. He smiled warmly and stood to the side, telling him to come in. Hiei hesitated for a moment, having spoken to Ruka he had learned that the youko was more devious than he had been led to believe. He pushed that aside and stepped into the apartment.

"Considering that you are the owner of a huge company," Hiei said as he looked around the spacious three bedroom apartment. "I hadn't expected you to be a conservative type of person."

Kurama smiled lightly as he shut the door knowing all too well that Ruka had spoken to Hiei. However that was fine with him, Ruka knew exactly what he wanted her to know. He was like that with practically everyone that he knew. He wasn't expecting Hiei to turn to him and looked away quickly, trying to mask his thoughts. He had been preparing for this all afternoon and was sure that he had gotten the barriers up, but he couldn't be sure.

"I didn't learn about your company from Ruka," Hiei told him. "If that is what you were wondering. I seen your last name and looked it up online. It says that you were the top of your class in Biology and moved on to Business in college. That was when you started your company that has grown into one of the biggest names in biologically advances in medical research. I must say, I am impressed."

Kurama smiled as Hiei stroked his ego. He had worked hard for that ego to be as big as it is and it needed to be appreciated every now and then. Kurama sat his glass of wine on the cabinet beside the door and offered to take his coat. Hiei shrugged out of the coat and watched as Kurama hung it on the coatrack next to the one that he had with him this afternoon.

"Shall we," Kurama said as he guided Hiei to the living room. He grabbed his glass of wine from the cabinet and offered Hiei some, but was refused.

"First, I would like to ask you a few questions," Hiei said as he sat down on a chair that was opposite of the couch in which Kurama sat. "How can I be sure that I can trust you? You are a fox and no offense, but they are well known for being..." he stopped and searched for the word that best described them, settling on one that seemed as if it was already spoken. "... untrustworthy."

Kurama smirked and sat his glass on the table in front of him. "I have been a human for twenty six years, Hiei. I can't very well be considered a fox in this form. I am bound to this world by the trust that I gave to a human many years ago. Until she passes away, I am stuck here. I have learned to be a trusting person, but only with those that I can place my trust in as well. So I have to ask you, how can I really trust you?"

Hiei blinked in surprise at Kurama's statement, that is what he meant by Koenma had other plans for him. For a moment Hiei thought that Kurama was sharing a deep dark secret with him but then hie question came to his thoughts. "Hey, this was your idea, fox. I don't see what you are asking me about trust!"

Kurama smiled and looked at the demon squirm in the chair across from him. "I see." a soft laugh came from the fox's throat and Hiei swallowed the lump in his throat, but before Hiei could press the matter, the man in front of him continued. "We will have to work on our trust issues a bit later, but for now..."

Hiei watched as Kurama reached to the little table next to him and pulled up a large envelope. He opened the envelope and pulled out several sheets of paper. "This is my contract. There are two copies, one for you and one for me. If you agree to the terms, you and I will sign them both and mine will be filed with my lawyer. Then we will be able to go from there."

Hiei took the papers that Kurama held out to him. There was only one page to the contract, and it seemed pretty straight forward. The simple guidelines were some that were already known, such as regular checkups with a doctor, and of course, the apartment situation. There were several others and Hiei read through them. One stated that Hiei had to keep in contact with Kurama at all times, should Kurama call, text or email, then a response was expected. Hiei could live with that, but the next clause in the contract stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell?" Hiei reread the clause in the paperwork in his hand and looked up at Kurama. "What do you mean obeying every wish that the policyholder has in mind."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Read on... it is self explanatory."

Hiei frowned and continued to read. "If the policyholder does not feel that this will happen, then this clause is hereby null and void... but can be reevaluated should the policyholder deems it necessary to revisit..."

Kurama nodded. "You said that you wouldn't bend to my every whim, so the contract states that you can if you wish, but if you don't then that too is fine with me."

Hiei swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to read. The rest of the contract was simply a contract, simply stating that what happened between them stayed between them, that no lawsuits can be filed against the policyholder should things not go as Hiei has expected. The last clause was one that Hiei was glad that Kurama had in place. Stating what Kurama had said to him earlier that afternoon, it is up to Hiei when and how the contract was to end. If Hiei seemed that the contract wasn't being fulfilled as promised, then he could terminate it with no questions asked. Hiei looked up at Kurama and seen him watching him closely. That was something that he doubted he could get used to. Those emerald eyes peering at him as if he knew exactly what was about to happen. But then again, this was the fox's game so he knew how things would go.

"Seems reasonable enough," Hiei said and looked at the contract again. It didn't even bear Kurama's signature yet. He leaned forward and sat the pages on the glass table in between them.

"There is a reason I have yet to sign it, Hiei," Kurama told the little demon across from him. "And it has to do with trust issues. If we cannot get past that... then this may not work out the way either of us want it to. I am offering a trial before you sign it. If you still wish to sign it after tonight, then the contract will go into place. If you wish to walk away, then the contract will be voided. Willing to do that?"

Hiei looked at him and thought about the thought. Hum... that didn't sound half bad, a trial run before the actual signing. He looked at Kurama and nodded. "Yes, I am willing to take a trail."

Kurama smiled lightly and sat his glass of wine on the table as his cell phone rang lightly from his pocket. He held up a finger to motion that he would be right back. He stood up and walked out of the room as he answered the phone.

"Hello, mother," Hiei heard Kurama say cheerfully from the other room. He didn't care to eavesdrop and so he stood up and walked around the apartment. He examined several of the photos that stood on the mantle above the crackling fire. He smiled lightly at a woman holding onto Kurama with a rose bouquet that held a note that read Happy Mother's Day. That was his human mother? Hmm... no wonder Koenma was making Kurama stay here until she died. She was already sitting in a hospital bed in the picture. She wasn't going to be around much longer. Hiei could hear Kurama laugh in the other room and moved along the mantle of pictures. There was one of another young man standing next to Kurama at what looked like Kurama's graduation.

"My little brother," Kurama told him from the other side of the room. Hiei actually jumped and turned to look at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Hiei shook his head. "You didn't... just wasn't expecting you off the phone so quickly."

Kurama smiled and sat his phone on the kitchen counter next to his I-Pad. "My mother always calls to invite me to a family dinner. I go most of the time but I told her that I was a bit tired and had meetings in the morning."

"She doesn't know about your lifestyle," Hiei stated.

Kurama frowned and shook his head as Hiei looked at him. "Of course not," Kurama sighed. "I couldn't hurt her like that. Not with the truth as to who I am really or that I am a darker person than she had raised."

"And you blame that all on the youko," Hiei said matter of fact. "I don't blame you, though... my sister doesn't even know that I exist, let alone what I do for a living."

The thought that Hiei thought of working for Ruka was an actual job made Kurama's heart stop. Ruka always assured him that each of the people that worked there was there on their own accords and that they never once thought of it as their only job in this life. Kurama realized that the trust issues were not going to be broken so easily. This man in front of him was hiding more than he was letting on, and Kurama was determined to find out what it was. But first, that trial sounded like the better path to follow.

Hiei seemed to think the same, for at that moment, he looked at Kurama and felt a moment of shyness. He had never been with a fox before, and he had been told that they were insatiable. He just hoped that Kurama would realize that he wasn't as experienced as the fox was. But that fear washed away as he seen his opponent blush lightly. Was he reading his thoughts or was he shy about this himself. However, Kurama's blush was from something a bit more dark. The thoughts that he had playing through his mind were of making the little fire demon beg for more. Kurama smiled lightly as he took several steps to close the distance between them. He seen Hiei look down as he came within reaching distance and he placed a finger under his chin.

"I will not hurt you, Hiei," Kurama said, softer than Kurama and Hiei had expected. At that moment, both men had realized that statement would become the truth that bound them together. "I promise."

Kurama leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Hiei's shuddering lips. The kiss wasn't forced however, to Hiei it felt that way. He turned his head up so that Kurama had better access and Kurama pulled away. He smiled down at the younger demon and kissed him again, this time a bit more forcefully. Hiei felt Kurama's hands cup his cheek and then one wrap around the back of his neck. A slight pressure behind his ear made Hiei sigh softly into Kurama's mouth as Kurama delved into Hiei's warm depths. The pressure grew as Kurama pulled him closer until Hiei had no choice but to wrap his arms around Kurama's waist. Kurama pulled away and placed tender kisses on Hiei's cheek and then trailed them down until they came to the collar of Hiei's shirt. Kurama released Hiei only to trail his hands up the fire demon's back underneath the shirt that was blocking his path. Hiei lifted his arms as Kurama peeled the shirt off of his warm skin. Kurama smiled lightly and caught both of his hands in the air. Hiei frowned as he watched the fox looked him over. His arms were pinned in Kurama's larger hands and Kurama slowly lowered them until the three hands rested on the back of Hiei's neck. Kurama could see Hiei's muscles flex under the motion and this was what he had wanted to see. He continued his kisses until he came to a scar that rested above Hiei's breastbone. He pulled away and with his free hand, ran a gentle finger over the odd shape of the scar. It was curved and it made Kurama wonder what could have caused this.

"Don't ask," Hiei said suddenly, his voice stern but hiding a pain that Kurama couldn't understand.

Kurama nodded and released Hiei's hands. He led the little demon to a room down the hall that was decorated with a wide assortment of greens and blues. This had to be Kurama's room, but Hiei couldn't be sure. The fox suddenly turned Hiei around and started to walk him back until his knees made contact with the bed. Hiei fell back with a gentle shove from the taller man, he looked up at the fox and watched as he peeled off the shirt that was already untucked. Kurama's well defined muscles flexed at the motion and the sight made Hiei want to run his hands over his smooth skin. This was Kurama's game, and he didn't know the rules. That thought made him think that Kurama hadn't said anything on purpose. He swallowed the lump in his throat and watched as Kurama dropped the shirt uncaring on the chair next to the bed. He slowly reached up and touched the smooth skin. It was soft and unexpectedly taught. He flattened his palms over the skin as Kurama climbed onto the bed, straddling him. Kurama had pushed him into the mattress that seemed to envelope him. But not once did he move to take his hands off, encouraging Hiei to run them over the pale skin. Kurama sighed softly and leaned down into the small hands. Hiei wrapped his arms around the fox and pulled him into a kiss.

Kurama's hands slowly reached down and started to unbuckle the three belts that were needed to hold up the pants on the small waist. Hiei sucked in a breath as Kurama's hands made contact with the muscles that led down his stomach. Kurama broke the kiss and looked down at him. That was when he realized that Hiei was newer to this line of business than he had let on. Kurama sat up and looked down at him again. "How old are you, Hiei?"

Hiei swallowed hard. "Twenty," he answered.

"Tell me the truth, Hiei," Kurama demanded. "How old are you?"

Hiei looked to the side. "Eighteen."

Kurama's mouth dropped open. How could this be? Hiei's scars were at least a few years old... how long has he been in this line of work? Kurama stood up and looked at him as he sat up on his elbows. Hiei sighed lightly. "I may be younger than you had thought... but you have to understand... this was my decision. I know what I am doing."

"Why would you get into this line..."

"I told you not to ask," Hiei said before Kurama could ask. "I was sixteen when I got into this line of work, but no one really cared how young the partner is. I admit... being with other people helped me get over many of the paths that I had to cross. But then... after a while... I kind of wanted more. Then I met Ruka she knew that I was only seventeen. She only allowed the younger clients to be with me until I turned eighteen. Then she told me that I had every right to refuse people if I deemed fit. And there were some that I did turn away. But that doesn't matter. You offered me a contract. Ruka and I discussed this because she knew what had taken place. She told me to be one hundred percent sure about this before I even came here."

Kurama was taken back. Ruka had warned Hiei about what he was really getting into after all. He might have figured that she would talk to him, but he never had thought that she would interfere the way she had. But then again... in this moment he was almost glad that she had said something to him. Hiei did realize that Kurama had darker intentions than just a casual fling with a personal play-toy. Hiei had to know that Kurama and the Youko were the same person and that Youko didn't take things slow or easy. Only Kurama could do that. Kurama sat on the bed beside Hiei and looked down for a moment. He had to know what Ruka had told him.

"What exactly did Ruka tell you about me?" Kurama asked.

"That the youko wasn't exactly gentle," Hiei said. "But she has never realized that was the type of person that I always went for."

Kurama smirked. "You like things kinky?"

Hiei blushed in the brightness of the moon. He nodded and looked at Kurama who smiled back at him. This made things easier for Kurama and that much was plain to see. But that still didn't stop the darker thoughts from crossing his mind. Kurama sighed lightly and leaned back on his hands and thought about how to take things from here. Hiei thought of doing something drastic. After Kurama didn't move for a few minutes Hiei decided that he was going to have to convince the fox that this was something that he wanted. He took a deep breath and stood up in front of Kurama. The stunned fox looked up at him and gasped as Hiei's lips came upon his own. Hiei took the lead and climbed over the fox, pressing him back into the mattress like Kurama had done before. Kurama felt Hiei's hands run through his long hair and groaned as they tightened as his kiss got more rough. The groan gave Hiei the opening that he needed and he delved his tongue into Kurama's mouth. Kurama's eyes flashed for a moment as he could feel Hiei's inner body temperature begin to rise. That wasn't the best idea but at that moment... he wasn't able to move. Hiei's hands ran down his chest and stopped on his stomach. Kurama took that opportunity to take Hiei's hands into his own. He pulled them up until Hiei was leaning chest to chest with him. Kurama kissed his cheek lightly and shook his head.

"This isn't going to happen the way you want, Hiei," Kurama said and quickly flipped them over. Hiei was pressed into the mattress and Kurama looked down at him and smirked lightly as Hiei struggled to move his hands that were both pinned above his head. "If you keep this up, I highly doubt that we will have a contract, Hiei. Your body temp has to remain normal for a while. If not it is going to bring out the Youko in me and things wont be very pretty in the end."

Hiei looked up at him and swallowed hard as Kurama undid the two remaining belts. His breathing was already shallow and coming in short pants. He wasn't going to be able to control his body temperature if Kurama decided to tease him. Kurama seemed to get that message and released his hands long enough to pull his pants off. To Kurama's surprise, Hiei was wearing boxers. That was odd considering he was a demon. Kurama shrugged and looked back at Hiei. "These won't be necessary if you sign the contract. Got it?"

Hiei nodded and squirmed as he felt Kurama's hands run up his thighs until he parted his legs. Kurama leaned down and kissed him lightly on the inner thigh. He smiled lightly to himself as he felt the little demon jerk beneath him. He knew that Hiei wouldn't be able to last much longer. He knew that Hiei was attracted to him and knew that just the thought of that made Kurama's heart soar. This might turn out to be more fun than he had planned.

Hiei's muscles clenched and rippled under the fox's torturous administrations. It might not be torturous to many but Hiei was turned on at the time and his tolerance levels were dropping fast. Hiei suddenly gasped and jerked as Kurama's hot mouth came around his swollen member. His hands clenched the blankets around him and groaned as Kurama continued to tease the little demon. The tip of Kurama's tongue was teasing him to the edge of release and just when Hiei thought that he would break, Kurama released him and pulled away completely. Hiei was stunned. How dare he take him so close to the edge then leave him hanging like that. He looked up at Kurama who had stood up to remove the rest of his own clothing. Hiei sat up to watch the sight that took place. He watched as the pale skin glistened lightly in the moon's beams that made their way into the slightly darkened room. Kurama turned to Hiei and smirked.

"Like what you see?" Kurama asked as he walked to the top of the bed. He patted the bed and Hiei frowned and was shocked that Kurama dared summon him like a dog. "Come and get it then."

Hiei smiled lightly and stood up. He walked to the other side of the bed and watched as Kurama sat down on the other side. Hiei sat next to him but Kurama turned him around. Hiei frowned but soon relaxed lightly as Kurama laid him flat on his stomach. There was something that was calming about the youko at that moment. Hiei felt that he could trust the man that was about to top him. But that thought scared him. He had never been topped like this. Hiei felt Kurama pull his hands behind his back and felt a warm vine wrap around his wrists. The youko was planning something, but Hiei was faced down in the mattress and could see what. Shuddering as Kurama shifted behind him, Hiei felt Kurama's hands pull his hips up. In this position, Hiei was sitting on his knees, his hands bound behind him, and his chest and face pressed into the mattress. As odd as this seemed at the moment Hiei couldn't remember a time when he had been more aroused.

Hiei groaned lightly as Kurama pressed a finger to his opening. There was a pressure that he knew, but this time... it wasn't like before. The pressure gave way to a wave of pleasure as Kurama added a second then a third finger, stretching Hiei til he knew that Hiei would be able to accept him. Hiei then felt the fingers pull away and whimpered at the sudden loss. He heard Kurama chuckle behind him and assure him that the loss was only temporary. True to his word, Kurama slowly pressed the tip of his own erection to Hiei's entrance. Hiei winced at first as Kurama slowly filled him. Once Kurama had buried himself into Hiei's warmth, both men groaned at the contact.

"Do you trust me, Hiei?" Kurama asked as he leaned closer to Hiei's back.

Hiei struggled to answer the fox, for he was too close to the edge. He nodded and panted softly. "I trust you."

Before Hiei knew what to expect, he was lifted by the binding at his hands. He was pulled up by the fox and left at a ninety degree angle. The pull of his muscles was more pleasurable than painful. Kurama slowly rocked his hips into Hiei and Hiei cried out at the sensation. The binding at Hiei's hands were an anchor for Kurama, that much seemed to dawn on Hiei as soon as he felt the sensations built with each thrust. Hiei cried out softly as Kurama rocked into him, each thrust more forceful than the last. Hiei could see stars buzzing around him as he felt his pleasure build again. Kurama groaned as his own peak was approaching quickly. Hiei's cries of pleasure grew louder with each thrust and Kurama knew that they were both close. Hiei's muscles in his back bunched suddenly as he began to fall over the crest of oblivion. Kurama followed a second later thrusting into Hiei with a force that neither he nor the Youko possessed. Hiei shouted out his name as he came, Kurama coming undone to hear his name on those succulent lips. Kurama struggled to hold himself up, knowing that Hiei couldn't bear both of their weights. He sat back as he panted and untied Hiei's hands. They didn't move for a second and Kurama reached over to the younger man. He gently lifted Hiei into his arms and pulled him into an embrace. Hiei was panting lightly as they came to a stop once Kurama's back pressed into the pillows at the headboard.

"... I'm sorry..." Kurama said and shook his head. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Hiei shook his head. "You didn't... not at all."

Kurama looked down at the smaller demon. He was able to take him like that? This actually surprised the fox. He had used that position before and the ones before were crying by the time it came to the end. But Hiei wasn't crying nor had he asked him to stop. Kurama smiled lightly as the realized that Hiei really was stronger than he looked.

"If you want to leave..."

Before Kurama could continue, Hiei shook his head against Kurama's chest. "Don't even go there, fox. I'm not going anywhere."

"So in other words... you do trust me?" Kurama asked him.

Hiei nodded. "Yes, I trust you."

Kurama smiled lightly as he looked down at the man that fell asleep in his arms. Hiei was going to be a fun challenge. Perhaps maybe not that big of a challenge but a challenge, nonetheless. At least they had established a line of trust between the two of them. But a single night was just the beginning. Kurama was off on the weekends and Hiei really did have no clue what was in store for him.

))_))_

_**End of chapter Two. I know it was really long but it couldn't be a cliffhanger. I will limit some of the chapters to come so that my readers don't get too bored. But come on... how could you, right? Comments and reviews are needed to stroke my ego so don't be afraid to speak your mind. Until next time. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Challenge Accepted

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I love them, but don't own them. THIS IS NOT RELATED TO FIFTY SHADES OF GREY. It may sound like it but trust me, it was the farthest thing from my mind when this twisted sexy story began. Now without further delay... I give you chapter three. Enjoy. Please give me your comments and your reviews. Requests are also greatly appreciated. **_

))_))_

Kurama woke the next morning with a buzz in his brain. Did last night really happen? He looked down to see Hiei still asleep against him. He smiled. Hook, line, and sinker! The young man had taken all that he had to give the night before and had told him that he wasn't going anywhere. Hmm, that makes things a bit tougher, considering the only reason Kurama had chosen him was he seemed to be defiant. That would pass, Kurama was sure of it. But last night was a whole other story, no one had ever made it through that type of hardship and come out the other end stronger than when he had entered into it. Hmm, a new challenge reared itself in Kurama's mind. Perhaps, after his meetings this morning, he could call out sick for the rest of the day... but he wished he could. He already knew that if he refused this company merger than all hell was going to break loose at his company. Many of his employees were all for the merger. They all believed that it was all groundbreaking research, but Kurama was the boss and he didn't think it was all that great. Kurama shrugged his shoulders as he felt Hiei stir beside him.

"How do you feel?" Kurama asked when he looked down to find ruby red eyes staring back up at him.

Hiei stretched lightly and smirked. "Better than you think."

"I can remedy that," Kurama suggested darkly. "If you think that you can handle it."

Hiei smirked and slowly sat up. "If last night was your best shot, then you are on. I told you, I am tougher than I look."

Kurama smiled for he finally got a glimpse of the defiance that he had seen the day before. He sat up and stood up off the bed. After a quick stretch he turned to see that Hiei was gawking at him, again. That was something that he was going to have to remedy that as well. He didn't mind his partners to watch, but he didn't like to be idolized by them. Kurama knew of one way to fix that, really quick. But he wanted to be watched every now and then. Kurama pondered the situation and then a thought came to mind. He looked towards the little fire demon again and smirked.

"What are you waiting for?" Kurama asked. "I thought that you were a tough guy. Come on, I told you that I was going to remedy that."

Kurama turned on his heels and sauntered to the bathroom. Interested, Hiei stood up and followed the fox. Hiei entered the bathroom just as Kurama had turned on the faucets in the shower. Once adjusted to his preferred temperature he held the curtain to the side and motioned for Hiei to go in first. Hiei obliged and stepped into the warm waters. That felt good. The fact that he was a fire demon did nothing to sooth his strained muscles, but warm water did. Kurama stepped into the shower after him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's chest. Hiei relished the gentle hands that held him close. But too quickly the gentleness was gone, for Kurama had other plans. Hiei was pushed into the cold walls of the shower and Kurama pinned him there.

"Stay put," Kurama ordered as he stepped away for a second. Hiei listened and didn't move, but stole a glance over his shoulder. Kurama instantly turned his face back to where it was, pressed into the tiles of the wall. Hiei shuddered when Kurama's hands returned, slightly cooler than before. The large hands ran from the top of his shoulders until they reached the curve of his buttocks. Pressing a finger to his entrance, Hiei braced himself, ready for anything that the fox had to offer.

Kurama sensed his tension and let his hands continue down, until he was able to grip the underside of Hiei's right knee. He lifted Hiei's knee until it had him spread out before the fox. Placing his hand on the wall, Hiei's knee and leg were suspended in place. Hiei took a breath, this was new. But then again, the whole shower thing was new to him too. Kurama again pressed his finger to Hiei's entrance, this time not pulling back when Hiei's muscles tensed. Hiei flattened against the wall as Kurama played with him. Soon two more fingers had joined the first and Hiei thought he wasn't going to last. He moaned as Kurama's knee pressed to the underside of his own knee and took the place of his supporting arm. He reached around Hiei's stomach and wrapped his hands around Hiei's neglected member. Hiei gasped at the contact, it was rough and unkind. Instead of gentle hands torturing him, Kurama's means turned cold, almost as if he didn't care anymore.

Hiei gasped as Kurama's fingers disappeared suddenly, actually leaving him wanting more. Kurama continued to run his hands over Hiei's quivering member but was neglecting the rest of him. The other hand wasn't even present, but Hiei could care less. He was going to break again and this time, Kurama wasn't going to let that happen. All too quickly, Kurama removed his hands from the fire demon's body completely. Damn him! How can he keep doing this! Bringing him so close and then letting him hang there... AGAIN! Kurama's supportive knee disappeared and Hiei's leg fell to the floor with a splash as his foot contacted.

"Do not move," came a cold voice from behind him, causing Hiei to freeze. This didn't sound like the fox at all. Hiei's forehead rested against the cold tiles, his fingers flexing on either side of his head as the euphoric sensations began to fade. Kurama smiled darkly as he watched Hiei's breathing return to normal. His shoulders would shudder and soon everything was as if nothing had happened. His breathing was normal, his body still pressed into the tile, and any trace of ecstasy was gone completely.

Before Hiei knew it, Kurama grabbed his arm and spun him in place, his back arching as it hit the colder tiles. Hiei's eyes were wide, Kurama knew that Hiei was starting to fear what was going to happen. Well might as well let him in on Kurama's secret. Kurama stepped forward and peeled him from the wall, he knew that wasn't going to be for long. He wrapped Hiei's arms around his neck and Hiei obeyed. "No matter what, your arms stay there, you hear me?"

Hiei nodded as he interlaced his fingers together and locked is arms in place. Kurama was smiling to himself, Hiei wondered why, but decided not to disrupt his process, knowing that it probably wouldn't end well for him if he did. Kurama pressed his knee between Hiei's thighs and forced them apart. After a moment Kurama gripped both of Hiei's knees and pulled them up. Hiei gasped as his full weight depended on his arms holding onto the redhead's neck and Kurama's supportive arms. Hiei's back arched again as he was pressed into the tiles of the wall. Damn those tiles never seemed to get any warmer. But the tiles were the farthest thing from Hiei's mind as he felt the tip of Kurama's manhood enter him. He gasped as Kurama slid in, no stopping, no waiting for him to adjust to his size, nothing. Hiei's grip tightened as Kurama slowly started to rock into him. Hiei's legs on either side of Kurama seemed to be lifeless as the redhead pushed into him. Hiei moaned as his peak began once more, this time with such a force that Hiei didn't know how to contain himself. His breathing began to come in short quick pants as Kurama continued to thrust into him, the thrusts becoming more and more rough with each moan that escaped Hiei's lips.

"Ku.." Hiei couldn't find any words as the fox continued to pound his smaller form. Hiei soon wasn't able to stop the moans that seemed to grow in intensity as the fox pounded harder and harder. Hiei's head rolled back and exposed his neck, Kurama couldn't resist running his sharp fangs across the bobbing adams apple. This caused Hiei's entire body to jerk, giving Kurama a whisper of weakness from the smaller demon. Hiei wouldn't give him that opportunity again, for he pushed his head forward and buried it in Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama felt Hiei's release, too soon for the fox and grinned as he knew that Hiei would be begging soon enough. Kurama pulled Hiei off the wall and thrust into him harder than before. Hiei cried out in pain, for the wall had been a support from the full force of Kurama's thrusting, but that support was gone. Hiei's grip tightened as Kurama continued to push him through oblivion and beyond. White lined his vision as Kurama thrust up into the tightness that was Hiei. Hiei's cries came consistently, growing louder and louder while Kurama pushed him farther and farther into the euphoric regions of time. Then they came, Hiei's voice was smaller than expected but it came nonetheless.

"Please..." he said in panic. Kurama smirked and thrust into him again, earning him the same saying, over and over until the fox was bathed in the cries of the man in his arms. "God... please... Kurama..."

Kurama felt his release and groaned as Hiei's came again, the smaller man writhing in his arms. Hiei's breaths were cropped and shuddering. That is exactly what Kurama wanted to hear. He knew that the little demon was capable of withstanding his velocity, but he hadn't counted on his ability to withstand multiple orgasms. Hiei's arms loosened around his neck as Kurama made a move to crouch into the bottom of the shower. He didn't release Hiei, nor did he intend to. Hiei felt stinging at the corner of his eyes and closed them tightly, he wasn't about to let Kurama see his tears. Hiei shuddered in Kurama's embrace as he felt his knees and feet come into contact with the water that was swirling in the bottom of the tub. He opened his eyes and seen that they had indeed ended up on the bottom of the shower, Kurama still holding onto him. Only instead of supporting his legs, Kurama had wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist and was panting heavily. Hiei leaned his head against Kurama's shoulder and sat there while the waters from the faucet above trickled down upon the two.

Kurama pulled away slightly and looked at Hiei's face. He was still panting lightly, but then again after two back to back orgasms who wouldn't be. Hiei's eyes met his own emerald ones and seemed to be shrouded in a mist. Had he actually made Hiei cry? He frowned and pulled Hiei into a soft embrace. Hiei's arms that had gone limp from the shattering spasms of ecstasy came around and loosely held onto the man that had sent him on such a journey. Kurama could feel the jolts subsiding through Hiei's hands that could barely grip onto his shoulders. Hiei sat there, unsure if that was a test of his stamina or if Kurama had been punishing him for something. Kurama was holding him as if he had done something wrong but Hiei couldn't get his thoughts to form around what had just happened. No one had ever been able to send him over the edge like that. Had he finally met his match when it came to sex? Kurama slowly pulled away again, this time the look on Hiei's face was one of slight joy. Kurama frowned, what was he thinking?

"No one..." Hiei squeaked but his voice broke, he cleared his throat. "No one has ever done that before."

Kurama smirked. "The first of many firsts to come, Hiei."

Hiei smiled weakly. "I... don't know how you do it, Kurama... How you can support both of us... for so long..."

Kurama smiled back, that was an easy one. "I used to be a fox, Hiei. We can go all night if we really wanted to. But you are still young, I wouldn't go that far with you."

Hiei felt Kurama's shoulder connect with his cheek and realized that Kurama had pulled him into a new embrace. This time, Kurama had pulled out of him, Hiei didn't feel it though. Kurama leaned back against the wall of the shower and held him close as the water seemed to warm again. But Hiei didn't care, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the events that had taken place. He had never known that two people could actually have sex in the shower. He hadn't even considered trying it before. He was curious as to what Kurama had meant about many firsts to come. He could actually look forward to that. He was just hoping that he would be able to keep up with the ex fox and not show too much weakness to him. But if he was going to be staying here, that was going to be a problem. He was prone to night terrors and his nightmares often caused him to lash out in violence for no apparent reason. He only hoped that Kurama never had to see that.

"Will I be staying here?" Hiei asked, he had to know that much.

Kurama smiled. "Occasionally. But there was an empty apartment next door. I rented it for you on a short term basis."

Hiei blinked as he pulled away. "Why would you do that?"

Kurama frowned. "You obviously didn't read the entire contract. It says in clause number three that you will be housed at my expense for the duration of the contract. On top of that, you will be paid, should you wish to be, and you will be technically a new neighbor in the eyes of the public. But other than that, you are my companion."

Hiei blinked... that is what that clause had meant... that he would be a kept man? He shook his head and looked at Kurama. "I can't accept that, Kurama..."

"I already paid for the apartment, Hiei." That was all that Kurama had said. Nothing more was said and the two of them stood up, Hiei's knees still wobbly as he stood there. "I offered this to you because I wanted to Hiei. That part of the contract was never there before. I offered it because I wanted to get to know you a little better. If you wish not to take the apartment, then you will stay here with me in the guest room."

Hiei swallowed the lump in his throat, stay there with the fox? At night? No thanks, not if he wanted to keep some of his secrets. He never told anyone about his night terrors, the few that knew about them were the doctors that had told him what was wrong with him years ago. Hiei sighed lightly and told Kurama that he would take the apartment, but only if he could pay for the rent himself. Kurama agreed that he would only pay half of the rent considering he had already paid for the first three months of rent. Hiei grumbled about that not being fair but refused to take anything less. He wouldn't be someone's kept trophy prize.

After showering themselves, they stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off. Kurama walked into his closet and pulled out his suit for the day. Once out of the closet, he seen that Hiei was dressed as well, the clothes from the night before suited him for the time being, but Kurama knew that he was going to have to take him to a fashionista to get him a new wardrobe. He was stylish and he wanted Hiei to be as well. But Hiei would be stubborn about it, he knew that much. They walked out into the living room and Kurama walked to the kitchen. Hiei followed him, curious as to what the rest of Kurama's apartment looked like. He had only seen the living room, the bedroom, and the bathroom so far. He walked into the kitchen and seen that Kurama was pouring an already brewed pot of coffee into two cups.

Hiei looked at the counter in front of him and seen a set up of creamer and sugar, the fox had already moved them there? He had only been there for a second before Hiei had joined him... how could he have done that? Hiei must be seeing things... He blinked again and watched as Kurama picked up both cups and turned to him. He sat one of them in front of Hiei and only put a single cube of sugar into his own cup. He then turned and pulled open a drawer to his left. He pulled out a spoon and stirred the contents of the cup. He sat the spoon next to Hiei's cup and then turned to another drawer. He opened it and pulled out three items. One of them was a cell phone, one was a key ring with a set of keys on it, and one was something that he didn't recognize.

"Relax, Hiei," Kurama said as he placed the cell phone and keys next to him. "The keys are to your apartment next door plus the garage and the front door. You are a new neighbor, remember. You have to have the access keys to get in. By the end of the day, you will be able to use the passwords that are on the back of the card. But remember to take them off, just in case you loose the key. The cell phone is just a stipulation that was in the contract."

"The need to be in control is strong for you, isn't it?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"There is a certain way things have to be," Kurama shrugged his shoulder. "Not my fault. Just the way that I have always been."

"I haven't signed the contract yet," Hiei pointed out.

Kurama frowned and looked at him. "True, but I have a feeling that you will."

"What makes you so sure?" Hiei asked.

"Fox's intuition," Kurama said as he turned to a calender on the wall. He sighed heavily and seen that there were several things that were marked on that day. He shook his head and picked up the pen that dangled from a string next to it. He crossed out one of the items that was marked and then let the pen dangle again.

"What if I don't?" Hiei asked.

Kurama frowned again and didn't turn to his companion at the counter behind him. "Then you will be compensated for your time and a lawyer will talk to you about keeping your mouth shut. If a lawsuit is filed then the truth will come out that it was all willing and you will be charged with filing a false charge."

Hiei frowned and looked at the fox as he turned to him. "Has that ever happened before?"

Kurama nodded. "That is the reason that I quit playing with females. I had three of them get together and say that I raped all of them. It was a huge scandal that almost ruined my career. To this day, there is a restraining order on them once they were all forced by the courts to take a lie detector test and failed miserably. My name was cleared but the sting of such a betrayal made me change the way my contract was written. My lawyers will never say anything, for I pay them well. But if someone dares try to say something other than what is stated in the contract that bears their signature, they will fight tooth and nail to shut them up."

Hiei looked down, wow... he hadn't expected that. He could see why the fox was so protective of his way of life. He realized that there was more to the fox than met the eye and knew that he couldn't take what he had been given for granted. Hiei watched the fox as he seemed to be remembering the entire scandal. A frown had crossed his lips and Hiei knew a way to fix that look. He stood up and walked into the living room. Kurama stole a glance that way but couldn't see what Hiei was up to for he had turned the corner. A few minutes later, Hiei returned with the envelope that he had given to him the night before. The documents were out and Hiei sat them in front of him. Kurama looked down at the papers and seen that Hiei had signed both forms, including the declaration of signatures provided at free will. Kurama looked up at Hiei and seen him holding a pen out to him.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked one last time. "There is no going back if I sign."

"Just shut up and sign it," Hiei demanded as Kurama took the pen from him. Kurama sat his coffee to the side and smiled lightly as his name printed and then signed the documents. His signature was only needed on the contracts for the declaration of signatures provided at free will was only applicable to Hiei. Kurama dotted the two i's in his name and then sat the pen to the side. He picked up one of the contracts and handed it to Hiei. Hiei took the paper and sat it next to his coffee and sat back down on the bar stool.

Suddenly there was a knock at Kurama's door. Hiei's eyes went wide as Kurama frowned. Hiei swallowed hard as he picked up the contract. Kurama took the contract and the envelope and placed it in a drawer next to him. It was a combination locked drawer. People thought it was for a gun but it was actually for the contracts that he hid there. A second knock sounded and Kurama came around the counter. "Remember, you are the new neighbor."

Hiei nodded and picked up the keys, figuring if whoever was at the door saw them in his hand, they would believe that. Kurama unlocked the door and opened the door to his mother. "Mother? What are you doing here?"

Shiori smiled as she held up a container of food. "I figured that if you couldn't make it to dinner last night, then I would bring it to you, today."

Kurama sighed lightly as the woman walked past him into the apartment. She stopped dead in her tracks to see Hiei sitting there at the counter. He was twirling the keys subtly around his finger as he looked up at her. Oh crap. He smiled lightly as she sat the container of food on the cabinet next to him. Shiori looked at Kurama. "Shuichi, who is this?"

Kurama closed the door and smiled lightly. "This is my new neighbor, Hiei. Hiei, my mother, Shiori."

Hiei held out his hand and the older woman shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Shiori said as she pulled her hand out of Hiei's grasp. "Umm... Shuichi... a word please."

Kurama rolled his eyes but went ahead and obliged his mother. Hiei shook his head as he considered leaving a note for Kurama and heading out to explore his new apartment or wait, but then he heard the muffled voice of Kurama's mother raise slightly as she was scolding her son.

"What is going on here, Shuichi!" Shiori cried. "How could you let a perfect stranger into your apartment!"

"Mother!" Kurama said, but he had to understand that she didn't know what really did go on in his life. "He just moved in yesterday! What else do you expect me to do? He asked if I knew of any good coffee shops in the area. I told him that I couldn't think of one right off the top of my head and invited him in to have some. What did you think was going on?"

"I don't know... is he the reason that you couldn't come to dinner last night?" she asked.

Kurama swallowed lightly and shook his head. "Of course not, mother. I was too tired. I had to get ready for the meetings that I have to face at work later on. I just needed to stay home and review the contracts before the meetings. That is all."

Shiori frowned. "You look like you have been crying. Why are your eyes so puffy?"

Kurama hated the fact that his mother was so observant. "Mother, please... I am just tired. Alright. Tiredness can give a man puffy eyes. And this conversation is just adding to that, mother."

"What do you know about him, though son? Do you even know what his last name is? His age, what he does for a living..." Shiori stopped and looked at her son. "Do you?"

"Mother, we have known each other for literally only ten minutes or so," he said but realized that his mother was right, he didn't know very much about him. "All we have been able to discuss is the fact that he just turned nineteen and decided to move here after his family died. He wanted a new start and is hoping that he can find that here. Alright, how do you expect me find out things about people if I go around not trusting them for a few minutes to get to know them?"

"Alright... alright..." Shiori gave up, knowing that her son was right, as usual. "But at least, please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt, like those crazy witches from a few years ago."

Kurama flinched, "Yes, mother, you can trust me. I know what I am doing. I am not going to get hurt."

Shiori gave up and walked back into the other room to see Hiei standing by the door. He was getting ready to leave but he stopped when he heard Shiori call out to him. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to be rude."

"I can understand your reasons for it," he said and turned to her. "Trust isn't something that happens in a few minutes. It can take years to gain, and you are a mother. Mine was never very trusting so I can easily see why you wouldn't."

Kurama blinked. Had Hiei heard what he had told his mother. But that wasn't the way it seemed. His momentary show of pain was real. It wasn't a ruse. He was really speaking from the heart. But then he looked to his mother, she believed every word as well and was trying to keep herself from saying something that she would regret. Hiei shook his head. He opened the front door. "Thanks for the coffee, Shuichi. I have to go, I don't want to be late for my interview. See you later, and it was nice to meet you, Shiori."

He turned and walked out of the apartment. Kurama was actually sad to see him go, but masked his feelings when his mother turned to him. "Was it something I said?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, he told me that he had an early appointment. I'm sure that he was genuine in his understanding of your worry. But then again, I don't really know too much about him. As you said, there could be more to him than meets the eye."

"Shuichi, please, heed my warnings," his mother said softly. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Don't worry mother," Kurama said as she hugged him. "I know how to look out for myself."

"I know you do, but still..." Shiori knew that her son had a gun and that he knew how to use it, but she didn't think that he would use it on someone unless he had an absolute reason to. She knew that he wouldn't and that is what scarred her the most. He had always been too trusting of people and that is why those girls from a few years back had used him the way they had. She shook her head and told him that she was going to go, having to get to work herself. She knew that in her heart that she would always worry about him and just hoped that her worries were for nothing.

Kurama shut the door behind her and sighed lightly. He had a new mission in this new adventure that was Hiei. He had to get to the bottom of what made Hiei so sad when he spoke of his mother. He wondered if Hiei was really listening to their conversation. But then again, he knew that Hiei could hear him without listening at the door. He shook his head. That was a new challenge. He was a fox and was sure that he was going to find out the truth. What really does make Hiei tick and what makes him break? So a new challenge would begin, but first he had to get to work. He found a message on the cabinet that told him that Hiei would be moving a few things into his new apartment and that his phone was on if he needed to get ahold of him. With a smile, Kurama headed out the door and went to work. He knew that Hiei might need a bit of space. But that was fine, he needed to figure out how to crack the safe around Hiei's emotions, without actually hurting him.

))_))_

_**The End of Chapter three. Hope you all enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapters. Emotions run thick and a deeper emotion will be discovered next time. Reviews and comments and requests are welcome. Please give your opinions for the next chapters to come. Until next time...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Be Told

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I wish I did, but I don't. Once again... THIS STORY IS NOT CONNECTED TO FIFTY SHADES OF GREY! I want to make it clear that I couldn't come up with a good title that would tell everyone what the story would be about so I borrowed some of the title. I am telling you that the book was the farthest thing from my mind when this story came to be. Please review and comment and request all yous like. I am happy to hear what everyone has to say. Now... enjoy the next installment to Fifty Shades of a Youko.**_

))_))_

Kurama's meetings seemed to fly by almost too quickly. The first of his three meetings was with Biotech, his answer of denial not sitting too well with them. He told them that if they could provide more results on a very long term scale, ten to twenty years of success, then he would consider setting up another meeting with them. Until that time, there was no deal. As Kurama had expected, he had to spend the next twenty two minutes explaining that the concept was a good one, but the results were only on short term scales. Minamino Enterprises was about the long term results, twenty years to a hundred years. They wanted product that would last, not just for a little while, but for as long as the people needed them to. However, he did give them advise on how to further their research. He told them to get more investors so that their laboratories could expand, and their research could continue on larger scales. The company grumbled about the decision that Kurama had made, but Kurama was happy that the most dreaded meeting was over.

The next two meetings didn't take as long. One was simply Kurama setting up a new scholarship program at the closest university. He would fund twelve students that showed academic expertise that he once held. A love for the biologies of life was what each student had to possess. That meeting took only ten minutes, the next one however, didn't take the amount of time that he had thought that he would have to put into it. That last meeting was the only one that day that he had really been looking forward to. It was an internship based program where college grad students could come and test their skills for a week or two at a time and see if this was the fields that they really wanted to follow. The contract was signed within three minutes of Kurama sitting down! Every expectation of the meeting was blown to bits as the members of the Universities that were called to the meeting instantly agreed to every term inside the contract. Kurama was upset that his meeting took less time, for that meant it would be several more hours before he could head home for the upcoming weekend.

Once the meetings had come to a close, Kurama sat back at his mahogany desk in his oversized office and looked around. Wow, this was crazy. He loved his work and yet, today it seemed to be avoiding him in a way. His meetings went by too fast, lunch was still a few hours off, and then the rest of the day was still many hours away. Kurama sighed heavily and leaned back in his soft leather chair. His thoughts roamed from the meetings to the upcoming holiday. Monday that coming week was Valentine's Day. His employees would be enjoying their holiday knowing that they wouldn't have to return to work until that Wednesday. Kurama always gave an extra day for the holidays. Especially Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving and Christmas. He was alright if his coworkers weren't able to make it in the day after new years eve but he wouldn't give them off. He simply took it out of their vacation days. But they weren't upset with that, for Kurama gave them many vacation days. They were easy to earn and they could be saved for only two years before they were forced to take them. But by then there were at least three weeks.

Then a very interesting thought came to mind... he wouldn't be spending Valentine's Day alone this year! He now had Hiei to occupy his time and then he remembered what he had said to himself that morning on his way to work. He smiled and began to devise a plot to gain the information that he needed from Hiei. But how to do this without hurting him was the key to the entire contract. Kurama pondered several ways to do this. He knew that he couldn't torture the information out of him, that would definitely end their contract. However... he could just ask him... tell him that he needed to know a little bit more about him... hmm that could work! He leaned back into his chair again and began to think about how much he did want to know about his little companion. He had to be careful though... he didn't want to get attached to him. But that seemed to be happening already... and Kurama knew that he was treading in shallow waters when it came to Hiei. But how could he not? Hiei was like an addictive drug that he HAD to have. Like catnip to a cat, prey to a hunter... he could go on and on trying to describe it. But he knew one thing for sure... he still wanted the fire demon. He wanted to hear him beg. That much had not changed and nor would it. He WOULD hear him beg, if it was the last thing he did.

))_))_

Hiei sighed heavily as he plopped down onto his couch, exhausted. He and a friend had moved his furniture into the apartment that rested mere feet from Kurama's door. He was so tired that he barely had the strength to lift his head. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain his energy. He knew that he could take a catnap before he knew Kurama got off work. He also knew that it was Friday, with a holiday coming up on Monday... that didn't seemed to be in his favor. The horny fox for three whole days? Yikes, the thought actually unnerved him a bit. But then he remembered something that he had read in the contract. It had said that should he ever ask he could receive a day off. A free day from Kurama's tempting voice and body. But he frowned as the thought made him wish that very clause wasn't in the contract at all. That moment is when he realized that he really DID want to be in this weird contract with the fox. He wanted the contact that was promised, wanted the attention and most of all, he wanted Kurama. That thought scarred him, he had never felt like this about any one. He had never thought that these feelings could come to someone so quickly either.

Hiei felt a surge of energy all of a sudden and stood up. He looked around the room and seen a box that he had labeled fragile. He knew that it was his dishes and whatever else was breakable and walked over to the box. He took the box cutter out of his pocket and extracted the blade. He ran it down the strip of tape and then retracted the blade to return it to his pocket. He was only wearing a pair of faded blue jeans for his other clothes were packed. His hoodie from earlier was discarded on the coat peg that was sticking out of the wall a few feet from the door and only a white wife-beater shirt covered his coiling muscles. He knew that the look was plain and simple but he wasn't dressing to impress. But then he wondered if Kurama would say anything about his attire. He shrugged as he pulled out several plates that were wrapped in bubble wrap. He had gotten the plates in the Makai and they were expensive. He had gotten them for his sister but she lived with Genkai and asked him to hold onto them for her. He had agreed and they had been packed away ever since.

He walked the plates to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. The shattered glass look was pretty cool. It suited his taste in decoration. He carefully unwrapped each of the plates and sat them on the upper shelf of the cabinet. Once all of the collection of six plates were put away he returned to the box. He had pulled out the bowls and sat them to the side before pulling out the plates but knew that there were other things that needed to go up before them. He reached into the box and pulled out another item having been wrapped in bubble wrap like the china had been. He frowned and unwrapped the item and seen that it was the matching teapot. He didn't really drink tea all that often, but it came with the set so he had no choice but to keep it. He walked it to the cabinet and placed it next to the plates.

After about an hour of walking back and forth from the boxes that were in the living room to the kitchen and several other rooms, Hiei was able to flatten about a third of the boxes that he had brought. He looked around at the other boxes and frowned. He didn't realize that he had acquired so many items in this world. He shook his head as he picked up one of the boxes that read bathroom and knew that it was only towels. He sat it on the floor in the hallway and shoved it down the hallway with his foot. He smirked as it hit the bathroom door and bounced inside. He was good and he knew it. Actually the rest of the boxes were sent to their designated rooms in the same manner, unless he knew there was something that could break inside. With his hands on his hips he nodded as he seen that there were no more boxes piled high in the living room. He knew that he would have to unpack more of them. He seen several things were missing that were most likely placed in the wrong box. He shrugged and started to unpack a box that housed his record player. He was a sucker when it came to vinyl records. He loved them better than he did CD's. But records had a quality sound to them, unlike CD's. Once the record player was placed next to the fireplace, he turned to the box that held the records. As he began to pull out the records he glanced at the case that normally held them, the poor thing was empty. He frowned at the sight... a simple case waiting to be filled. He shrugged his shoulders again and began to put them in.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He glanced at the clock on the mantle and smiled. He knew who it was. He called out "Why knock when I know you have the other key?" and a moment later the door opened and Kurama walked in.

Kurama's eyes widened at the sight. Hiei almost was completely unpacked and it had only been seven hours? How the hell had he done that? He looked at Hiei and almost fell to the floor. Hiei was only wearing a pair of torn blue jeans and a white shirt that barely covered him. He was sitting on his knees placing records inside of a well built cabinet and turned to look at him.

"I see that you are settling in nicely..." Kurama managed to say as he closed the door behind him and looked around the room. "How... how did you..."

Hiei smirked. "I have friends that were willing to help me move on short notice. Besides, they owed me a favor."

Kurama frowned at the thought of what type of deed he had done for them. He looked around the living room. The furniture that adorned the room was actually quite stylish. He hadn't expected that from Hiei. The sofa was one of well crafted leather and there was a matching reclining chair that sat next to the couch. He looked around again and seen a wide variety of oil paintings that seemed to be hundreds of years old, some that Kurama had to stop and admire. He came to one and gasped lightly.

"You are a fan of Robert Woods?" Hiei asked as he seen Kurama standing next to the large painting called Autumn Leaves that rested over the fireplace.

"Are you kidding?" Kurama asked. "He is amazing! His use of color is unmatched!"

Hiei chuckled lightly and wondered if he should tell Kurama how he had acquired that painting. He knew that Kurama would be shell shocked if he knew, so he told him. "Yeah... well I actually won it in a poker game two years ago."

Kurama looked down at him and Hiei smirked, for his assumption was correct. Kurama shook his head and had no other reaction but to chuckle lightly. "Unbelievable. You realize what you have here, Hiei? You can tell by the brushstrokes that it is an original!"

"I know," Hiei said as he finally placed the last two albums in the case. "That's why I told the loser that would be enough to pay his debt. That or his life, he opted the painting."

Kurama looked at him, he seen Hiei push himself up off the floor after shutting the cabinet door. After standing up, he grabbed the box and flattened it. Hiei looked at him and frowned. "What? Did you seriously think that I had no class of any kind?"

"No..." Kurama lied and Hiei's frown turned dark. "Well... I came to realize that we really don't know much about each other, and this was just a bit of a shock. I pegged you for an abstract art type of guy."

"Abstract art? Seriously?" Hiei asked, his expression changing too quickly for Kurama to determine whether he was mad or amused. But his question was answered moments later. "That crap is just... confusing."

Kurama chuckled hard at the statement. "I agree. I prefer scenic paintings, Thomas Kinkade mostly."

"I hadn't noticed," Hiei said sarcastically, he had figured that, considering the paintings were almost everywhere in Kurama's apartment. But they were placed in a way that it wasn't gawdy in any way. It was humble and peaceful. "So off for the next three days, huh?"

Kurama smiled and had hoped that Hiei would bring up the coming weekend. "Well... actually, Valentine's Day is a favorite for foxes and so it's four days that I will be off. Everyone in my company as well."

Hiei had his back to Kurama for a moment and paled. He wasn't sure he could handle three days alone with him, let alone four! He swallowed hard and sat the box on the pile that was next to the door. He turned back to Kurama and seen an odd look on his face. "So... what are you planning?"

"I thought that the two of us could get to know each other a little better," Kurama said as he held up his mother's leftovers from this morning. "And I won't be able to eat all of this myself."

"How do you expect that we get to know each other?" Hiei asked, fearing what the fox had planned. "Cause I doubt that we would get very..."

Kurama's chuckles made Hiei stop. "I thought we could talk over dinner, that is all, Hiei. What did you think that I would fuck the answers out of you?"

Hiei blanched, actually that is what he had been getting ready to say before he stopped. He looked down and shook his head. "Well..."

"Hiei, I told you," Kurama said and sat the leftovers on the cabinet that separated the kitchen from the living room. "I wouldn't push you any farther than I believe you could go. This morning was a bit far and I knew that you would need a bit of down time. I am not a monster, Hiei. I do care about my companions. Whether they believe it or not."

Kurama spoke the truth and Hiei looked down again, damn the fox was on a roll. He was still sore from this morning and the thought made his cheeks grow warm. Kurama seen the blush appearing on his cheeks from where he stood, but could also see that Hiei was trying to hide it. So he busied himself with exploring the rest of Hiei's living room. "The best way to get to know a person is by asking questions. If you don't feel like answering a question, tell me that I've gone too far and I won't ask again. Simple enough?"

Hiei thought about the statement. "I guess not... as long as this isn't some sort of one sided game of yours."

Kurama turned to him and frowned. "Of course it goes both ways, Hiei. I am more than willing to answer any questions that you might have. About me or about what we have going here."

"Here?" Hiei asked as he gestured to his living room. "Or your place?"

"Either way," Kurama shrugged. Hiei shrugged and led him to the kitchen. "I have one question that has been burning at me since I signed the contract this morning."

Kurama smiled and sat at the cabinet as Hiei went about to warm up his mother's homemade lasagna. "What is that, Hiei?"

Hiei knew that this wasn't the type of question that you ask someone when trying to get to know them a little better but it was the only one that he could think of at the moment. "In the contract... it states that the policy..."

"Just say you and me, Hiei. This is about us, not anyone else," Kurama said before Hiei could continue.

Hiei sighed lightly. That was meant to lighten the conversation but it just made his question even harder. "It states that I have to obey you... would there ever be a time that the situation would reverse itself?"

Kurama blinked. Hiei was asking if he would ever get to give him a command and if he did would he follow it? That was actually a tough question. "Well..." Kurama stopped and searched for the words. "I suppose that... damn, I don't know how to answer that, Hiei."

"Then don't," Hiei said and quickly turned back to the meal that had dinged a moment before. Kurama sighed lightly and continued to search for the perfect way to word his answer. Hiei had said that it had been burning him since he had signed that morning, so he knew that he would have to answer something like that.

"Well, Hiei," Kurama said and looked down. "I am a fox, I am used to giving orders to people and expecting them to follow them without question... I have never been in a position of having to OBEY anyone's orders. That is why it is a hard question to answer."

Hiei had his back turned to Kurama as he was rotating the lasagna. This hid the small smile that was playing at Hiei's lips. So the fox had never been ordered around before? Hmm that was an interesting thought. Maybe he could use that one day to his advantage. But he knew that the fox would ask him a tough question next and that was going to be tough. He turned back to Kurama and seen him smiling lightly as he thought about his question.

"Where did you grow up?" was his simple question. Hiei shrugged his shoulders.

"I never really had one place," he said and looked down. "I bounced around from place to place and honestly I couldn't tell you which way was up."

Kurama nodded and sighed lightly. "My life as a fox was kind of like that too. But then again I was a notorious thief that was wanted in almost every city that I came to, so, go figure."

"How did you become a human?" Hiei asked as he reached into the cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses. He sat them on the counter and then walked to the refrigerator. He pulled out a bottle of wine and pulled out it's cork.

Kurama smiled as he read the sideways label of the wine. It was one that he was fond of and wondered if he had bought it for him. "Well... being a thief tends to get one into a lot of trouble. Bounty hunters finally caught up with me one night and in order to save my own life, I escaped into the human world. I found a pregnant woman whose embryo didn't have a soul and replaced it. Unfortunately it was supposed to be a girl."

Kurama tasted the wine and watched as Hiei sipped his as well. He heard the microwave ding again and walked over to the cabinet that he had just come from. He pulled out two plates and sat them on the counter next to Kurama. It wasn't the china but they were still nice. They were squared plates with a red and white zigzaging stripe down the two sides. Hiei turned and walked to the microwave to pull out the food. Kurama winced as he lifted the hot dish with his bare hands. Even though he was a fire demon, that still had to sting a bit.

"No it doesn't," Hiei answered and sat the dish on the counter. "I can even hold dry ice, since my mother was an ice demon."

"Where is she now?" Kurama asked but almost instantly wished he hadn't asked.

Hiei looked down and sighed lightly. "She died when I was a baby. She was a Koorime and having a male child was forbidden so she was forced to give me up. She had had twins, and since my twin was a girl, she wasn't left childless."

Kurama flinched... had he known that... he never would have asked him. But then, how could he have known if he hadn't asked. But he could still see that the question and answer had been painful. "I'm sorry. Your father took you in at least... didn't he?"

Hiei shook his head and looked up at Kurama. "I never knew my father. To this day I still don't. No one knew about my birth, let alone who had been my father, so there was no way of ever trying to track him down. For a while, I thought that I was getting close. There were rumors of a fire demon that had fathered a child with an ice demon but that was all that there was. There was no name, no other information other than the demon also had an older daughter."

"So besides your twin sister, there is a possibility of an older sister out there?" Kurama couldn't help himself. The idea of there being another person that he could consider family was interesting.

"Like I said, they were only rumors," Hiei said sadly. "I followed every trail that I could, but never found any evidence to support any of them."

"Would you ever try to look again?" Kurama asked, hating the fact that his questions seemed to get more and more trying for his companion, but again he couldn't help it.

Hiei sensed the fox's struggle to contain himself. But he answered the question as honestly as he could. "I don't know. If there is someone out there that is related to me, they would be trying to find me, right? Well, I have left very obvious trails on how to find me but nothing yet. They obviously want nothing to do with me, so why bother?"

Kurama cringed at the coldness of the statement. But he could see why Hiei would think of such a thing. There were large amounts of energy that always came from him and even a blind demon could find him. But then again, if they didn't know about him, how could they be looking for him? Then another thought came to mind... he was once known as the best tracker in the four realms.

"What if you had someone help you track them down? Would you want to find them if there was someone there to help you?" Kurama knew that the conversation was going to drop quickly but he had to give it a shot. So he put it out there in the universe.

"Like I said before, everything that I ever found was just rumor," came the response. "I don't know if there is anything to find out there, Kurama... if there is... I fear that it wouldn't be worth the time and energy to find it. I would hate to find the half of my family that I never knew and then learn that they hadn't lifted a finger to try and find me. What would I have then? The knowledge that there IS someone out there and the fact that they DON'T want me?"

Kurama knew that he had pushed too hard, for Hiei didn't say a word over dinner. They both sat there in silence eating the meal that Hiei had warmed for them, and Kurama knew that he was an ass for what he had done. He had specifically set out to get info on Hiei but didn't want to push too hard... well he ended up pushing too hard and now he regretted having asked anything at all. But Hiei shook his head and Kurama knew that he was reading his mind.

"Don't be sorry for wanting to know me, Kurama," Hiei said as Kurama looked at him. "I am glad that you know about my past, it makes it a bit easier... but I have to admit... there are things about me that I really cannot share with you. Don't press the issue because it is something that I won't divulge the information that you seek. It is something that would end your feelings of compassion... and replace them with contempt. I don't want that, nor do I want any pity."

"You are hiding something from me... for my own good?" Kurama asked... this was actually shocking. He knew that Hiei had killed people before, but then again, name a single demon on the planet that hadn't. He knew that there was something that had happened to him years ago that made him the way he was, but that didn't seem to be what Hiei was talking about. This was not about the scars on his chest. Now Kurama wanted to know... the fox in him couldn't help it.

Hiei nodded and clenched his jaw. "You are right, it has nothing to do with the men that I have killed, nor is it about the scars. But I know that you would hate me for life if you knew the truth... and that is something that I cannot seem to live with. I have come to want your companionship, come to want whatever you have to give... even if it isn't permanent..."

Kurama swallowed hard... had Hiei just told him that he WANTED the fox? This is what he had been avoiding all of his life, but this time was different... "I wouldn't hate you, Hiei. I don't think that there is anything in this world that would make me hate you... absolutely nothing. And I too find myself waiting for the hours to pass to see you again... I was almost tempted to come home early just to see you..."

Hiei smiled lightly, the fox wanted to see him? At that moment, they both realized that there was something more to the contract. It was something pure. They were able to open up to each other, something that neither was able to do in the past. This was new for both of them and now they both realized that there would always be something for them. They always had the whole truth. And nothing but the truth.

))_))_

End of chapter four. Hope you all enjoyed, please give your comments, reviews, and requests. Look forward to hear them and am already thinking of a sequel to this story so if you are liking so far... STAY TUNED.


	5. Chapter 5: A Birthday Surprise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I wish I did but I don't. I am trying to come up with a good ending that will be able to be turned into a sequel... so here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

))_))_

Before Kurama and Hiei realized it, the few days had turned into a few months. Shiori had gotten to know Hiei a little bit more and decided that she liked him because he was such a sweetheart. She never once suspected that there was something going on between the two, but was relieved that her son had finally found a decent friend. She didn't like many of his friends but she found herself comfortable around the younger man. Once she had even invited him to a family dinner. He had gone and Kurama could see that his ENTIRE family seemed to like Hiei as much as he did. His two aunts from out of state had come to that dinner and seemed to be drawn to him like a moth to... well a flame. His three cousins had even come with their significant others. One even asked if Hiei was Kurama's boyfriend. Shiori had explained that they were neighbors and drawn the heat off that topic of conversation. They had left that evening feeling like they actually were a couple. But then again, the contract had brought them so close together that neither realized how long it had really been.

"When is your birthday, Hiei?" Kurama remembered his mother asking.

"October 13th," he had answered. Then Kurama realized that his birthday was actually only a few months away. Kurama hadn't even thought about what he was going to do for Hiei but then again there wasn't a real thought about time when it came to Hiei and Kurama.

Kurama had already planned one thing for Hiei's birthday. He had asked Botan to ask Koenma for information about Hiei's family. She had told him that Koenma didn't know much about Hiei's past but he would do some digging for him. She had questioned him as to why he wanted the information and not Hiei. He told her that he wasn't sure Hiei wanted to know. But that he would have no choice if the info was just handed to him. She warned him that would open a can of worms that he might not be able to handle but Kurama waved her off. He knew how to handle Hiei. For all she knew, Hiei had gotten a new job as a mechanic, which was true, and that he was able to move into the same building as Kurama. No one knew that they had known each other better than anyone thought. In fact, Kurama and Hiei had gotten so close, Kurama had given Hiei a key to his own apartment, and they always knew which apartment to go to for the night.

"What are you thinking about, Kurama?" Hiei asked him suddenly as Kurama shook out of his thoughts. He looked up and seen Hiei holding open the door to his apartment.

"Nothing in particular," he lied and hoped that Hiei wouldn't read too far into that. Hiei didn't and shrugged his shoulders.

))_))_

Hiei's birthday was approaching quickly. It was now only three weeks away, and they had planned to visit with his twin sister. Kurama had to talk him into the visit, for Yukina didn't really know the truth. She only knew that he was protective of her when he was around and that she felt a strange connection with him. However, they would only be turning nineteen years old. Hiei had admitted that Kurama had misunderstood him when he had just met her son. He admitted that he told him that he was nineteen, but told her that he only did it so that no one would question why he was out on his own at eighteen. Nor would they question him about his age too much. He looked the part and so he just had to play it until he really was nineteen, which he would be turning that year.

Shiori had been a tiny bit upset that he had turned down her idea of a party, but was alright with it when Hiei explained that his twin had him for the day. But Kurama smiled when he said that. Because it was only half true. Yukina had plans that afternoon with a few of her own friends and so they were going to have a nice breakfast with her and then the rest of the day belonged to Kurama. But Hiei was fine with that. He knew that Kurama would do the same when his birthday came around again, so he offered that night to Kurama. But little did he know that Kurama had massive plans for that night. Kurama knew that Hiei couldn't read his thoughts at work, and so he would do all of his planning when he was there. Hiei was going to be thrilled with his present and knew that there was nothing in the world that would compare to what he had planned.

Koenma was able to give him a few leads on Hiei's father and "older sister" but there wasn't much else to go on. They had both dropped off the face of the earth shortly after the scandal with Hiei's mother, and only surfaced once in a while. There hadn't been a trace of either one of them for a few years, but Koenma had promised that he would continue to look for them. But that wasn't the surprise that Kurama prepared for the most. The day would come that he knew would break Hiei. He would have Hiei forever, and that was what he really wanted. He knew that this gift would earn him Hiei's heart. There was no doubt about that. It was something that Hiei wanted, something that he knew the little demon craved... and now in just a few weeks time, Hiei would have it.

))_))_

The day before Hiei's birthday, Hiei did everything that he could to figure out what the fox had planned. But in the seven months that they had been together, Kurama had learned how to block him from his mind when he really wanted to. He had tried to read what the fox was thinking but when he reached out, he hit a brick wall. How rude, Hiei thought. He let him in any other time. Perhaps he would have to pry while the fox was asleep. But then again, he would be breaking a promise that he had made many months ago. He had read the fox's mind one night and learned that Kurama wanted more than just a contract. When they woke the next morning, Hiei suggested that the contract be destroyed and they actually become a couple. That had pissed the fox off to no end, for it was almost word for word that the fox had thought the night before. Hiei apologized for prying and swore that it would never happen again. He only swore to it because Kurama had kept his promise never to ask about his true secrets and never once had he asked.

"Just wait until tomorrow, Hiei," Kurama told him. "I can feel you trying to pry!"

"I can't help it!" Hiei whined causing Kurama to chuckle lightly. "I hate surprises! Just tell me!"

Kurama smiled and shook his head. "Nope, not until tomorrow."

"Ugh!" Hiei stood up off his couch and walked into the kitchen grumbling that the fox sucked. Kurama smiled and knew that he was suffering. He had almost considered giving him his present early, but then that would mean that Hiei wouldn't get to spend time with Yukina the next morning. That was planned weeks ago and he wasn't about to let Hiei ruin that.

The evening went on quickly, Hiei constantly begging to be told, Kurama shooting him down every time. Kurama loved to hear Hiei beg him to answer the question but as much as he loved that voice, he knew that he would love to give that present to Hiei... TOMORROW. Hiei actually went to bed alone that night, actually refusing Kurama that night. Kurama was shocked. He had hurt the little demon's feelings and knew that tomorrow morning was going to be rough. But he knew deep down that the next afternoon would make up for everything.

))_))_

The next morning Hiei had breakfast with Yukina. He had gone alone, for Kurama said that he had planning to do while he was gone. Kurama had called his driver to drive him there, to wait for him, and then to bring him back. He also handed the driver an envelope with very specific instructions. He was told not to give the envelope to Hiei until AFTER they got back and Hiei got out of the car to come back up to the apartments. One the drive home, Hiei found himself tapping his foot impatiently as the driver pulled into the underground parking lot. Before the driver let him leave, the driver called out to him.

"Oi! Ya fergot yer birthday card!" he called. Hiei frowned and took it before the driver pulled away. He frowned as he read who it was from. It simply said Hiei from Kurama. He frowned. Why would he have the driver give it to him. He turned it over and there was a second note that said open before you get home. Stupid driver gave it to him late! Oh well, he had four floors to walk up. He could just say that he read it on the way home... so he turned it over and ran his finger under the tape that held it closed. As he hit the second floor he had pulled the card from its envelope and he had begun to read.

"It's your birthday, your own special day," Hiei smirked and knew that Kurama was going for the humor. He opened the card as he hit the third floor landing. "Come here to me, your present will be."

He frowned and seen that there was another note, this one a post it note that had only a few words written on it. "I think that it is time for a little role reversal."

Hiei stopped walking halfway up the stairs as he stopped to think about what this could mean. As he continued up the stairs it dawned on him. Many months ago he had asked the fox if they would ever switch roles. But over their time together, Hiei had never been given that opportunity. He had never been given the pleasure of giving Kurama the same attentions that he had been given. But then he stopped as he hit the fourth floor landing. Did Kurama intend to give him that very thing? The very thought left him breathless. Kurama had spent countless hours torturing Hiei to his very core. He had many nights to think of what he would do to the fox should he ever get the chance. He had always wanted to top the fox... but then again, he feared that thought. What if he wasn't good enough? But then he had been taught by the fox himself... so there was little chance of error. He walked to Kurama's apartment and found the door cracked open.

He took a deep breath and walked into the apartment. He looked around and didn't see Kurama anywhere. However he did see their favorite wine sitting on the table in the living room. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat the keys that he had pulled out on the counter next to the card and began to pull off his jacket. "Kurama?"

There was a slight noise in the Kitchen and he frowned as he hung up the jacket. He pulled off the scarf that wrapped around his neck and hung it on top of his jacket. He took a few cautious steps into the apartment until he came to see the kitchen. Kurama stood there holding up a simple two layer cake that had a set of nineteen candles on top. "Happy Birthday, Hiei."

Hiei smiled lightly at the simple statement and knew that this cake was the very reason that he had made him go alone this morning. "So this is what you have been up to?"

He didn't mention the card, he wanted to see what the fox was going to do. But Kurama wasn't stupid, he knew his driver all to well. He was given the card and probably told to call when it was given. Hiei looked at the fox and seen that there was a smile on that soft face. "It is only a part of what I have been up to." The fox really was going to milk this out as long as he possibly could.

"I got your message," Hiei stated with raised eyebrows. "Care to explain?"

Kurama sat the cake in front of Hiei, waiting for him to blow out the candles. "I will, but first thing first... make a wish."

Hiei rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He was sure that was the last time that he would have to obey the fox that night. But his wish was simple and he had his eyes closed for a second before opening them and blowing. In one breath all the candles went out... or so he thought. The one in the middle relit itself. He frowned and blew it out again. Again it relit itself and he looked up to see that the fox was trying his hardest to hide a chuckle. Instead of falling for the trick again, he licked two of his fingers and put it out for good. Kurama smirked and knew that he was busted. So he chuckled, the sight was just too cute for him not to.

Hiei looked at the fox and then reached over for the birthday card. He slid it in front of Kurama and smiled. "Explain."

"I will in a minute," Kurama said and opened the cabinet drawer below him. "But first, I have one more thing to give you."

Hiei frowned, he didn't want anything else, just the fox on his knees begging for him to stop torturing him the way that he found himself doing more often than not. Kurama pulled out two pieces of paper and held them up so that Hiei could see what they were. The contracts. Hiei groaned lightly and then stopped when he seen Kurama turn them sideways. He pulled both sides and ripped the contracts in half. Then he turned them and ripped them in half again. He then handed Hiei the shredded contracts and smiled again. "Again... Happy Birthday."

Hiei blinked... did that just happen? How the hell had Kurama known what he would wish for? Did Kurama really want a real relationship with him? The type of relationship that he wanted? Kurama smiled at him and then picked up the card and opened it slyly.

"As for this..." Kurama smirked. "I had thought that it was self explanatory..."

"You seem to love to put secret meanings behind things that you write, Kurama," Hiei said sarcastically.

Kurama smiled as he sat the card down, walked around the counter and stood in front of Hiei. "This time there is nothing hidden in my words. I promise you that... as to their meanings... that is simple. You asked me if there would ever be a day when our roles were reversed... well that day is today."

Hiei blinked up at him and smiled lightly. "For how long though..."

"For the time being... I will give you twenty four hours," Kurama said. "Then that subject will be discussed... but until then... I am yours to command."

Hiei smiled again and took Kurama's hands into his own. He looked at the fox and knew that if tonight went well, the roles would stay this way for good. But then again, he didn't mind the other way around. But that was for another time. Hiei pulled Kurama into a gentle kiss. Kurama obliged him and opened his mouth instantly. Hiei took a step forward and then pressed Kurama into the counter. Hiei broke the kiss and smiled lightly as he turned away from the fox. He walked over to the table where the wine sat. He poured two glasses and then pushed the glasses to the other edge of the table, closer to the fire. He motioned the fox to join him on the ground in front of the fire. Kurama joined him and sat on his knees next to Hiei.

"You know... I thought of many ways to repay you for all of your tortures, Kurama..." Hiei said as he handed the fox a glass of the wine. He had already picked his up own and he tapped it softly into Kurama's. "However... I cannot bring myself to do any of them. I have a better idea in mind."

Kurama frowned and looked at Hiei. Something was different. He had thought that the fire demon would pounce on him and take him over and over until he was literally begging to stop. But that isn't what he had in mind? Hmm maybe he had underestimated the shorter demon. But then again... Hiei was able to hide things from him. Things that most likely could hurt him, but Hiei never would.

Hiei took a sip of his wine and then sat the glass on the table. He turned to Kurama as Kurama did the same. Hiei then placed a gentle hand on the side of Kurama's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kurama could taste the wine on his lips and moaned as it mingled with Hiei's own spicy taste. Hiei slowly pulled Kurama into him until Kurama was laying in his lap. He turned the fox until he was able to lay him on the floor. He leaned down and kissed him again. He trailed kisses down his jaw and stopped at his shirt. "How much do you care about this shirt?"

"Don't really care, why?" Kurama asked but as soon as he answered Hiei ripped the shirt in half and exposed his bare chest.

He moaned softly as Hiei's lips returned to his neck and trailed lower to his chest. Hiei smirked lightly as he nipped at Kurama's rosy nipples. Kurama sucked a breath in and groaned as Hiei's hot mouth completely surrounded his nipple. Oh god... payback was such sweet revenge. And he knew that Hiei hadn't even started yet. Sensing that Kurama was ready for anything, Hiei figured it was time to let him in on his true wish. He released Kurama's nipple, much to his voiced disappointment, and then climbed over top of his partner. Kurama looked up and seen that Hiei was untying one of his belts and he felt his blood heat up. But when the belt was tossed to the side Kurama frowned. No tying him up? Where was the fun in that? Hiei repeated the process with the two remaining belts then turned to work on Kurama's. He leaned down and kissed Kurama. Kurama melted at the gentleness that came with Hiei's kiss. This made Kurama wonder what Hiei's end game really was. However, that question wasn't going to be answered any time soon.

Once his belt was removed, Hiei reached underneath Kurama's head and ran his fingers through Kurama's hair. Kurama could feel the seeds that were hidden there come loose and he frowned as he looked up at him. "... What..."

"No bonds," Hiei said softly. "No nothing, just us."

Kurama felt his heart tighten at the meaning in Hiei's words. There was something there. But Kurama couldn't place it... but at that moment, he really didn't care. Hiei slowly released Kurama's hair and then kissed him again. Kurama felt Hiei's hands grab his wrists and pull them up. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck and deepened the kiss. There was nothing stopping the feelings that flowed through the kisses. Hiei felt Kurama's hands run down his back then pull his shirt up from his pants. He let Kurama do what he was planning and broke the kiss only long enough for the shirt to clear his head. Before Kurama could throw it behind them, their lips were connected again. This was different, neither could place what was happening. But Hiei knew. Hiei knew exactly what he was doing. The fox liked it rough, he didn't mind it that way either, but never once had they taken things slow and gentle. That was what he wanted to do. He wanted to use the one night he had to order the fox around to make love to the fox, not just fuck him.

Kurama had been pulled up to a sitting position and his shredded shirt was removed. Hiei ran his hands down the fox's stomach until he came to his pants. He unbuttoned the button and then slowly slid the zipper down until it was fully accessible to him. He broke the kiss when he encountered skin instead of a soft material. "No boxers, huh?"

Kurama smiled up at him, "What is the point?"

Hiei smiled back and leaned him back against the soft carpet. He reached down and pulled Kurama's pants off until the fox was laying completely nude in front of him. Hiei stopped and took this moment in. He could see why Kurama did this every time. The thought that the partner was nude while you were still slightly dressed was a bit of a turn on. Then another thought came to mind. Kurama always ALWAYS gave him a blowjob. He had never been given that opportunity. He knew that this was his chance. He had been told before that his blowjobs were mind blowing and knew that the fox would be pleased. So he slowly leaned down and kissed Kurama's stomach and then lower and lower until he kissed the tip of Kurama's swollen member. Kurama moaned softly at the soft touch and at that moment, Kurama knew what was coming. He never allowed it because he knew that he wouldn't be able to last with that hot ass mouth wrapped him.

"Shit!" Kurama cried out as Hiei's mouth closed over him. He groaned and told himself to relax. Let the fire demon have some fun... just don't come... just don't come... Kurama chanted in his head. Hiei smiled lightly for he could hear the mantra being chanted within the demon underneath him. That was fine, let him chant all he wanted. He knew how to bring a man to the edge then stop long enough for him to relax, and he was about to use that trick on the man that had taught him. Kurama moaned and knew that he had gotten himself into a bit of a bind. He knew that Hiei was always learning, he was only able to withstand his attentions for a little while at first, but now.. he was sure that Hiei would be able to outlast him! Hiei's mouth and tongue swirled around Kurama and Kurama arched his back at the sensation. Hiei could feel his euphoric glands begin to swell and backed off. Kurama groaned and knew what he was doing. He was going to let this torture last as long as he could. But then again, Kurama didn't see it as torture. Sure it sucked... literally, but the sensations were out of this world.

Hiei waited momentarily as he felt Kurama's release subside, then he continued. He would end the fox's torment and get on to the fun part. He pushed Kurama into his mouth and heard Kurama's gasp. The tip of the member in his mouth tickled the back of his throat and Hiei had to fight to control his gag reflex. But that was no problem, he bobbed his head back and forth, sucking harder than before on Kurama until he could hear the fox shouting out in pleasure. The fox tossed his head back and forth, enjoying the feeling of Hiei's tongue and now his teeth on him. Kurama was fighting hard not to grab Hiei by his short hair and hold him there while he released. He knew that would be his undoing, just touching him would take him over the edge. But then he felt something else that definately sent him over the edge.

Hiei had pressed his thumb to Kurama's entrance, but he didn't enter. He just pushed at the tender spot that was always sensitive, slowly massaging it with his fingers as his mouth sucked ever harder on the member that pulsed within.

"Hiei... ne..." Kurama mewed at the sensations, never having done this to him, the stars beginning to line his vision. Hiei relished that voice calling his name like that. He knew that the fox was close, he knew that for he could taste how close he was. So he would end this, Hiei pushed his thumb into Kurama's entrance and felt the fox buck into him. Kurama's voice echoed off the walls as he went over those euphoric cliffs of ecstasy. Hiei took every bit of the come that Kurama released and just for good measure, sucked a bit harder, keeping him writhing over that edge. Kurama cried out again and Hiei slowly released him, looking up into the shining eyes that were staring up at the ceiling. Kurama's breathing was labored and was coming in short hard pants. He leaned on his hips and looked down at the fox with a smile.

"Wow," Kurama managed to find his voice after a moment. Hiei smiled again at the fox as Kurama pulled him into a kiss. The salty mix of his juices and Hiei's spice was almost enough to send him over that edge again. But before he could go that far Hiei pulled away and slowly pushed back.

"How bout we go in the other room," Hiei said and knew that Kurama wasn't going to be able to stand. Kurama tried to push himself up but his arms and upper body quivered. Hiei smiled and reached beneath him. He surprised Kurama when he actually picked him up and then stood up. He knew that Hiei was strong, but to be able to stand up while holding someone else was impressive. Hiei smiled as he heard the thought and walked them into the other room. But before leaving the room, he turned back to the fire. He loved to show off for the fox and so he simply blew a breath towards the fireplace. The fire danced for a second and then slowly died out. Kurama looked at him and smirked.

"Show off," he said, and Hiei smiled. They went into the other room and again Kurama was surprised by Hiei's actions. Hiei laid him on the bed and kissed him lightly. Before he got too ahead of himself Hiei pulled back and pulled off his pants.

He then pointed to the top of the bed, Kurama obeyed and frowned. Hiei didn't even have to say anything and he obeyed. That was weird. Hiei pulled the comforter out from underneath him and then pulled Kurama towards him. He kissed him and then stopped.

"I know that you are expecting a lot of revenge," Hiei said to him and Kurama nodded lightly. "But that isn't what you are going to get from me, Kurama."

Kurama frowned as he looked at the change in Hiei's face. "Then what?"

"We are going to start this relationship right," Hiei said and laid him back against the soft satin pillows. "I am going to make love to you."

Kurama's heart skipped a beat at the admission. He had never said anything like that to Hiei. Hiei had never expected anything like this, now had he. This was what Hiei was planning for him? Making love? How odd... that was the farthest thing from Kurama's mind when he had decided to give himself to Hiei for the night.

Hiei interrupted his thoughts when he leaned down and kissed him lightly. Kurama was nervous... he had never done this before, he just fucked... but then again... there were a whole lot of firsts when it came to Hiei. He just never realized that a surprise that was supposed to be for Hiei would ever turn the tables and become a surprise for him.

))_))_

End of Chapter Five. I hope you all enjoyed... And don't worry there is one more chapter in store before the end of this story. I promise that this WILL be a sequel and maybe even turn into a saga... who knows. But for now... I will leave you guessing as to what will happen next. Until then please give me your comments, reviews, and requests.


	6. Chapter 6: Uncovered Secrets

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I wish I did, But I don't. This will be the last chapter so forgive me if it is a bit long. There WILL be a sequel to this story, that much I can promise. So without further delay... I give you the unforgettable conclusion to Fifty Shades of a Youko.**_

))_))_

Kurama sighed contently as he glanced at the clock on the night stand next to the bed. The last time that he could remember looking at it the clock only read one thirty. But that was when Hiei had turned the tables and let him have some fun with the birthday boy. Now the darn clock read three thirty. That wasn't a long time... but when he thought about what had happened during that two hours made the fox smile. They had given each other to the other and there wasn't a roughness to either one of their touches. Hiei had been quite clear that wasn't how the relationship was going to go... and Kurama had to smile about that. He had always been so rough with him, but when he got the chance, Hiei wasn't rough at all. Except for when he bit Kurama on the shoulder. But that could have easily been forgiven because Kurama had been buried deep inside of him at that moment in time. Kurama settled into the pillows behind his head and draped his arm over Hiei's shoulder, caressing him gently. The thought of a true relationship with Hiei didn't frighten him at all. For as long as he could remember, the youko within had stayed far away from relationships. The fox didn't want to be tied down to one specific person... but Kurama smiled to think that one specific person would be Hiei. He looked so cute, half way draped across his chest and his breathing deep.

Hiei was so peaceful when he slept, Kurama knew that, for he had spent many hours before watching him sleep. Although the contract that was in place made it easy for him to take the fire demon back to his own apartment, he couldn't dare think about that now. The thought made him frown, how could he have done that in the first place. This little demon that looked so at peace, the one that showed his true colors that night... how could he have ever taken him out of his bed and dropped him off so coldly in his own bed. But then, that was just the youko within trying to keep his distance. But then, something in the air shifted. The warmth that seemed to caress them both was suddenly gone. Kurama glanced down and seen that the comforter had been dropped all the way to the foot of the bed and with a sigh, Kurama leaned back and snuggled into Hiei. At least the fire demon was able to keep warm in the sudden cold. But with a single glance at the once peaceful face, Kurama knew that the reason the air went cold was because of Hiei. The once peaceful face was now in a full blown frown, his eyes clenched closed, and his breaths coming in short puffs. Kurama frowned and shifted his body to get a better look.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked lightly as he felt Hiei's fists clench tightly on his chest and side. "Hiei?"

Hiei was unresponsive, however, the change in him grew more intense. Hiei's head turned and buried deeper into the mattress beside him, causing Kurama more worry. Kurama placed a gentle hand on Hiei's shoulder and shook him slightly. But nothing happened. Instead, it seemed to the fox that he was having a nightmare. The thought struck him, Hiei had never had a nightmare before, not to his knowledge at least. Hiei's jaw was clenched and Kurama could hear his teeth grinding together. Kurama frowned again and shifted so that he could sit up slightly. The fox was nervous as he gently shook his partner. "Hiei... Hiei wake up..."

Bad idea... for Hiei did wake up and the gorgeous red eyes were dark with fury. The hand that was on his shoulder was placed in a vice like grip and Kurama flinched. He tried to pull away but instead something else happened. Hiei had pulled him underneath him and straddled him in such a way that it was actually hurting him. Hiei's knees were pressed into his groin and stomach, his hands pinning Kurama's to the mattress above him and Hiei was staring up wide eyed into those dark red eyes. "Hiei... what is wrong?"

Hiei didn't answer but instead placed a rough hand around his throat then leaned down and bit Kurama, this time on the chest, and Kurama called out in pain. Kurama started to panic, this wasn't Hiei... Hiei wouldn't do this! What had happened to him... but the answer wouldn't come, for Hiei had bitten him again. This time Kurama shouted out as the hand around his throat tightened and blood seeped from the wound. And suddenly it was over. He looked up as tears stung the corner of his eyes. Hiei blinked as his surroundings came into focus.

Kurama shivered underneath him, Hiei swallowed hard and could taste blood on his tongue. He released Kurama and sat back on his heels looking down at Kurama. "... Kurama.."

Kurama looked up at him, this time he could see that Hiei's eyes were wide as well. He seen Hiei looking at his hands and shaking his hands. "Hiei what the hell was that?"

Hiei looked at Kurama again and visually flinched at the two bite marks on Kurama's chest, right above his heart. His breathing was labored and he was fighting to control the shaking that was suddenly sweeping through his body. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came, so he did the next best thing, he sat up and stood up off the bed. Kurama sat up and rubbed his wrists. Hiei looked at him and suddenly realized what had happened. He had gone into a night terror and Kurama had taken the brunt of it. He shook his head and watched as Kurama rubbed his throat.

"Hiei, talk to me... what just happened?" Kurama asked him, concern clear in his voice, but the pain was more evident to Hiei.

"I..." Hiei stopped and shook his head. "Kurama... I am so sorry... I don't know..." Hiei stopped again this time he just couldn't continue.

Hiei sat at the foot of the bed and kept his back turned to the fox. Kurama frowned and pushed his pain and everything else to the side. He sat up and crawled to the end of the bed and sat down next to Hiei. "You can tell me... Hiei."

Hiei flinched as Kurama's hands came into contact with his bared shoulders. He knew that Kurama was trying to calm his shakiness that was still present. Kurama's hands rubbed up and down his back as his forehead came to rest in the crook of Hiei's neck. "Hiei, please... talk to me..."

Hiei swallowed hard and unclenched his jaw. "I didn't want to tell you..."

Kurama looked up as Hiei caught a hand that had traveled around to rest on his chest. "Tell me what? Your secret?"

Hiei nodded. "When I was a little boy, the bandits that found me as a baby thought it would be fun to play around with me. At first it was just teasing and forcing themselves down my throat..."

Kurama frowned as he listened to Hiei.

"But then, when I turned fourteen, the teasing took a different turn," Hiei stopped for a moment as the memories came flashing back. He could feel Kurama's arms hold him around his waist and felt Kurama's head rest on his shoulder, almost as if he wanted to take that pain away. "When the bandits got bored one night, they decided to play a different game. Instead of just jerking around and fucking each other, they put me in the middle of it all. There were nine of them, and each one took a turn with me. They weren't gentle, in any way. They gagged me, either with a hand or someone's cock... and that was most of what I could remember. Until one night, they were passing me around. The leader of the band of thieves took me into another part of the cave that we were in... he told me not to be scared that he was going to make everything better."

Kurama felt numb as he listened. "Hiei..."

Hiei ignored him and continued, knowing that if he stopped now, then he would never be able to get it out again. "The man took me away from the others and tied me down. His bonds were tight, they cut into my wrists and my ankles. And he sat me up and forced me to suck him off. He was larger than the others and... I didn't think that I would survive it... but he made me stop halfway through. He shoved me into the ground and sat on top of me. He pinned my arms above my head with one of his hands and then held my neck as he took me. He was a demon that was able to hold out for a long time, because the sun was already in the sky by the time that he finished. He cut my bonds and then the entire band of demons left. I never saw any of them again. When I was able to move, I assessed the damage that had been done, bruises on my neck, bite marks on my chest, there wasn't a single part of my body that didn't have a mark of some kind. I wasn't able to move, every single movement was like it was happening all over again. But the smell of blood is what made me move. It was mine, and when I found the locations the only thing that I could think of was to stop the bleeding or else I would die. But I couldn't... I blacked out from the pain and by the time that I awoke again, the bleeding had stopped, the pain was gone and so was a matter of three days."

Kurama's tears fell to the bed. Just like Hiei had just done to him... to think that someone could have raped him like this and left him to die made Kurama's blood boil. But when Hiei continued, Kurama vowed that nothing like that would ever happen again.

"When I turned fifteen, the nightmares started and doctors from many different places said that a traumatic event can cause nightmares and even night terrors. The episodes that I have had have all been the same, lashing out in the same way that the monster had done to me many years before. That is how I came to kill several people, Kurama... I would either strangle them or drain them of their blood..."

Kurama blanched... he had thought something else... something else made Hiei kill people... but never in a million years would he have guessed this. Kurama hugged him close. "That is why you got into this line of work then... to satisfy the urge that was created all those years ago without hurting someone in the process..."

Hiei looked down and nodded. "I have stayed away from a full blown relationship because I didn't want to hurt anyone else... I don't want to hurt you..."

Kurama looked at him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "You won't. That much is sure... we can get through this..."

Hiei shook his head and pulled away slightly. "I can't take that risk... not now... not after what I just did."

Kurama held him, refusing to let things end because of something that could be overcome. "I don't hate you, Hiei. I am glad that you told me the truth... I want to help you... and I don't want to lose you."

"How can you say that? Now you know the truth... you know how dangerous a relationship with me could possibly be..." Hiei looked at him and seen that Kurama wasn't going to budge on the topic. "I can't hurt you, Kurama..."

"And I said that you won't, Hiei," Kurama said and pulled him closer again, he was determined to get his way. "You said that you can't hurt me, and that is the truth of the matter. There is nothing that you COULD do to hurt me, except one thing... leaving would hurt me... Hiei... I love you."

Hiei blinked and looked up at the fox. "Again, how can you say that?"

"Because it is the truth," Kurama said and kissed his forehead gently. "I have known it for weeks and tonight... well I watched you sleep and realized that was the only thing that I ever wanted to do again. I wanted to have you in my bed every single night so that I could watch you sleep so peacefully."

"Until..."

"No until," Kurama said. "Things happened in your past that I cannot change, but I can help you manage how that effects you now. Right here, is where I want to be. Holding you after an episode, even if it means I do take the brunt of it."

Hiei closed his eyes as Kurama pulled his head to rest on his shoulder. At that moment, all the fears of his life faded away into the darkness. Hiei knew that Kurama had cared about him, but never had he thought that the fox could love him. He hadn't had as many episodes while he was with Kurama, only three in fact... and tonight was the only one that Kurama had witnessed. That was the only thing that he regretted... not telling the truth sooner to avoid something like this. But then again, how was he supposed to know when the episodes would come? He never could predict them, they were always random.

"I want to ask you something, Hiei," Kurama said and pulled Hiei out of his dark thoughts. Hiei looked up at Kurama and seen that there was a bright smile on his face. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Hiei smirked. "I would have thought the answer to that was a bit obvious..."

"That isn't an answer," Kurama stated bluntly. "I am willing to take the step to admit that I love you, and an even bigger step to ask you to be my boyfriend, and all you can do is be sarcastic about it?"

Hiei smiled leaned his head onto Kurama's shoulder again. "I have an even better idea. An even bigger step in mind..."

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?" Kurama asked as he smoothed the hair around Hiei's face.

"Will you be my mate?" Hiei asked boldly.

Kurama tensed and froze at the mention of such a word. Mates were different to foxes and he didn't think Hiei knew what that meant. "Mating is forever, Hiei."

"That's the point," Hiei said and looked up at Kurama. "I love you too, Kurama. And you are the only one who has ever been able to pull me out of a terror. That means a lot to me. I do want to be in your bed every night, I do want you to be part of my life, through the good times, and the bad. It is forever with me, or nothing at all."

Kurama smiled, he did know what mating meant to a fox. The thought actually made Kurama's innards bunch and he smiled down at the little demon in his arms. "I will be your mate, Hiei. On one condition."

"Name it," Hiei said and turned to face the fox.

"Make love to me again," Kurama said softly and pulled Hiei into a tender kiss.

Hiei wrapped his arms around the fox and laid him back, the idea of making love to the fox was like cat nip to him. He wanted the fox to cry out in ecstasy because of him. With a tender kiss and a struggle to gain control, Kurama let the demon have his way and he was taken as the mate of the fire demon. He knew that the little demon would give him his shot later but for now, Kurama was content to lay back and take every ounce of love that Hiei had to offer.

))_))_

The next week was extraordinarily hectic for the new couple. Shiori had demanded to know why the two of them had called out sick to both of their jobs and was utterly shell shocked when they told her the real reason. She had taken the news about them being gay hard, but the fact that she could see how happy they were made her think that there was no other way about it. She knew that there had to be something more than a friendship and neighbor relationship going on, but she never dreamed that this was the real relationship that had formed. But after Kurama explained that they had a lot in common, that their views on the world were too similar, and that they both genuinely cared about each other, she was able to process the information a little bit easier. She vowed that she would keep their secret until they were ready to announce it themselves. However, Hiei told her that he didn't want any more secrets about them. That they were actually going to invite her and her husband and stepson to dinner to explain it to them all together. Kurama told her that if the information slipped out, then that was that. He wasn't about to hide the truth any longer, and neither was Hiei. She left feeling giddy about the whole situation. The fact that her son had found someone on equal grounds as him. The thought made Kurama and Hiei smile too. The fact was simple... they were in love, and mated, and there was nothing that was going to separate them.

The next thing that they knew was that Botan had told Kurama to expect Koenma to drop by. He had thought that Koenma would come to his work but when he showed up at their doorstep made them both think that there was something wrong.

"Nothing wrong," Koenma said to them. "I just have something that you both might be interested in knowing."

Kurama had a feeling he knew what the demon lord was talking about. But he decided to let Koenma tell Hiei that he had gone to the lord for information. Koenma must have sensed this for he turned to Hiei.

"By your mate's request, I have been doing a bit of research on your past," Koenma said and the two men looked at each other, curious as to how the news about their mating had reached Koenma's ears already. "And I found something that might surprise you, Hiei."

"What?" Hiei asked.

"You have actually met your own cousin before," Koenma said beaming with delight.

"I have a cousin?" Hiei asked. "How... when?"

"Yes you do have a cousin," Koenma said with a smile. "Four of them to be exact. And an uncle, aunt, two step brothers, a step mother, and of course, a sister and father."

Kurama's eyes widened... how the hell had that happened? He asked about Hiei's father and sister... and that many relatives crawled out of the woodwork? Kurama glanced down at Hiei and smiled to see him staring at Koenma as if he had just told him that his mother was still alive. But that was impossible considering that Hiei had actually talked to Yukina about that. Hiei was handed a file that was quite thick for the few people that were named.

"Everything that I could find on your family is in this file," Koenma said and watched as Hiei opened the file almost instantly. "And of course, the whole setting up a meeting with them is entirely up to you. I have done the research, found the answers that you could not, and now the rest is up to you."

As Hiei glanced through the file, there were a few arrest reports attached to the file on his sister. When he read what she was arrested for, he almost swooned. She had beat several people up asking for information. She had hospitalized two of them and had killed three. Then the names came up and Hiei smiled lightly. He wasn't able to get revenge on the bastards that had hurt him when he was young, but his sister surely did. Kurama watched the play of emotions cross Hiei's face after Koenma had left and sat down next to him.

"What is that smile for?" Kurama asked.

"The rumors were true," Hiei said. "I do have a sister, and she is more like me than I would have thought..."

Kurama smiled as Hiei handed him the file on his sister. Looking at the picture, Kurama was surprised, it was just a female version of Hiei. But Yukina looked so much like Hiei that he thought that he got his looks from his mother... but this young girl... wow was was almost identical. He then read the rap-sheet attached to the file. Arrest for public nuisance and aggravated assaults and even murder. But no prison time was recorded... but then he read the rest of the file...

"A public statement was posted here..." Kurama said and read it out loud. "There is no prison or institution that will hold me, not as long as I am still breathing!"

Hiei glanced at the file. He smirked and seen the part where she was wanted in three countries for escaping a prison. He was actually impressed with that. But then he seen the territories that were listed. He sat the rest of the folder on the couch next to him and leaned into see more of the file. Kurama shifted the file so that Hiei had more access to it. Hiei was skimming a line of territory names and was frowning more and more as he read.

"... she was looking for me..."

Kurama looked at him and smiled lightly. "How do you know?"

"Every one of these territories... they are all places that I have lived in for a short time," Hiei said and read the last territory. "This one... I lived there a month before I was forced to come here. Koenma told me that my energy levels would be shrouded here. That anyone that was hunting me, they wouldn't be able to track me, but then it wasn't someone that was hunting me..."

Kurama smiled lightly. "Once you came here, there was no way for her to track you... she had no choice but to give up."

Hiei looked at the timetable that showed what dates that she was in each territory. She had been to each one of the territories only a few weeks after he had left. She was so close! But then the terrors started and she really did have no choice but to give up. He smiled at the thought that his family really was looking for him.

"Our time here is coming to an end, Hiei," Kurama said. "Koenma said that my mother wouldn't see my thirtieth birthday or the few that led up to it. Which means in the next year or so, my mother will die, and we will be able to return to the demon world and track them down ourselves."

The thought saddened Hiei, for he had grown fond of Shiori. He knew that a human's life was fragile and Kurama seemed to be alright with the fact. But then again, Kurama had always wanted to return to the demon world where he knew he belonged. The thought that one day he would be reunited with his lost family made him smile. He had always wanted that, he wanted a family more than anything in this world. But Kurama was the main thing that he wanted. He wanted Kurama to be his family, and he would have been fine with that if he hadn't received this response to Kurama's request.

"So that is what you have been hiding from me," Hiei finally said as he put the pieces together. "You hid the fact that YOU were looking for my family!"

Kurama smiled lightly. "I guess my last secret from you is finally out. So I hope that you are happy with that. You will have your family back one of these days and that is what I wanted for you for your birthday."

"Do you want to know what I had wished for?" Hiei asked as he looked up at the fox.

"If you tell, then it won't come true," Kurama said to him.

"It already came true for me," Hiei said. "I wished that you could become the family that I have always wanted. And that I would be able to move on, whether I ever met my family or not."

Kurama smiled lightly at the thought of meeting Hiei's family. He knew that they would be a tough crowd to fit in with, but with Hiei by his side, there was nothing that he wouldn't do for the man that he came to love.

))_))_

The end for now. STAY TUNED for the upcoming Sequel to this story. Please comment and review and send in your requests for what should happen when Kurama and Hiei actually DO meet Hiei's long lost Family... Thanks for reading.


End file.
